


A Ripple in Time

by Team_Cap



Series: RuSa fanfictions [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Franticshipping - Freeform, M/M, Mild Gore, Moving On, Romance, Time Travel, also slight maxie x archie, alternate versions of the hoenn characters are here too, he will have his character development i promise, ruby is back in his bs but this time he will learn, the story was based on DC's Flashpoint Paradox (movie and comic), this is my passion project so please give it a shot sdfhkj, ルサ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: It happened; Ruby managed to use Celebi to travel back in time, trying to stop the biggest tragedy of his life. And while he succeeded, the alternate future he created might be even worse.





	1. A Brand New Reality, Part I

**Author's Note:**

> (It isn't August yet, but oh well dgjdkg)
> 
> At long last, I finally published my passion-project! The plot of this fic was based on DC's Flashpoint Paradox and it doesn't matter if you're familiar with it or not! I will list down all the references for this fic in the last chapter so yeah! :D
> 
> Thank you so much, Adex, FullAsianJay from twitter, metwosucks96 from reddit, and Puph 17 from discord/AO3 for beta reading! I wouldn't be hyped for this fic if it weren't for you guys!
> 
> And thank you, Xadhoom for being my editor of this fic!
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone in the [ franticshipping discord server](https://discord.gg/J64jvG) for reading the first chapter weeks before it was out!
> 
> Rated T because of blood, character death, heavy swearing, and mild gore in later chapters.

* * *

"Hit it with a Dragon Claw!"

"Then we'll counter it with Psycho Cut!"

The trainers yelled their final commands to their partner Pokemon, as both creatures jumped off from their positions to hit their opponent. In a blink of an eye, the attacks clashed with one another—a ferocious claw with energy surrounding it was connected with a cut beaming with psychic energy. It created a bright light that blinded everyone watching the battle.

Moments later, all eyes were opened to witness the event. Specks of dust surrounded the entire stadium, as the trainers desperately waited to see their partner Pokemon standing victoriously in front of their opponent.

The clouds cleared and it later revealed an exhausted Gallade standing on top of a fainted Salamence.

A sigh left from the Champion's mouth, as a relieved smile later flashed on her face. "Ya did it, Kiruru!"

The crowd cheered wildly, whilst some whistled and stood up from their seats.

"And the winner of this tournament is none other than our champion!" the referee proclaimed as the cheers grew louder, which reverberated throughout the entire Hoenn Region.

The challenger, a fifteen-year-old boy in the Ace Trainer class, let out a sigh and returned his Salamence back into its Poke Ball. He had a disappointed look on his face, yet he was proud that his Pokemon gave it its all.

"Ya almost had me there," Sapphire spoke once she approached her challenger, surprising him.

His eyes were wide open in shock; he didn't expect that he had given the Champion such a hard time. "R-Really?" he stuttered. He almost slapped himself for sounding like a fool in front of the current Hoenn Pokemon League Champion.

Sapphire bobbed her head, as her smile turned into a grin. She placed a hand on his shoulder and patted it. "Yeah. Yer definitely one of my strongest challengers! I hope we can battle again sometime!"

The challenger couldn't believe it. Now he was even more pumped up to train harder just so he could defeat her next time. With a held breath, he nodded and bowed at the Champion. "Thank you so much! I'll do my best!" he exclaimed, trying his best to form a sincere smile. He never did this with a stranger before; it felt odd, and to make things worse, he was doing it in front of a large audience.

Realizing that made him immediately replace his smile with a bored expression. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. She might wonder why. He coughed. "Umm, uhh...I better go now," he said, staggering his way out of the stadium.

Sapphire let out a deep sigh, and placed a hand on her chest, feeling her rapid heartbeat. She knew any challengers could bring in a Salamence; she honestly should have expected one to show up in a championship battle. But why must it appear earlier than she expected? It was only her fifth battle as the new Hoenn Champion, after all. However, something internally told her that even in her hundredth battle, still wouldn't have been prepared, despite the help she was receiving.

"You okay?" the referee asked while Sapphire just gave him a fake smile.

"Yeah!" she popped, trying to sound happy. Fortunately, the referee didn't seem to notice. "Just tired. I'll be in my room." She raised her left arm and returned her Gallade to his Poke Ball, then slowly walked back to the Champion's Chamber.

Sapphire hadn't even moved more than five steps away from the stadium before reporters and journalists swarmed her for an interview. Unfortunately, she was too enervated to deal with their questions, even though she wanted to remain polite. But nothing stopped them, much to her dismay. They all moved closer and told her that a simple 'yes' or 'no' would help a lot. The Conqueror knew she had no choice and opted to answer their questions just to stop them from bugging her.

"Great!" a journalist exclaimed and placed the mic a tad too close on Sapphire's mouth. "How was the battle? Was it tough?"

Sapphire breathed and tried to remain calm. She could only conclude that this journalist was new to this job. Gabby wasn't this physically close when she was interviewing her and his questions didn't sound 'professional' enough; it just sounded like a friend was asking her something. "Y—"

"I'll take it from here."

Sapphire knew to whom that voice belonged to. Her eyes widened when she saw Ruby pushing the journalist away from her.

The journalist backed off and almost tripped on the floor if the cameraman behind him hadn't stopped his fall. He just groaned and looked at both the Hoenn Pokedex Holders.

"Ruby, I told ya to meet me in my room," Sapphire muttered, loud enough for Ruby to hear. She could see the corners of his eyes crinkling, as he leered at the journalist.

"He's a bit too close," Ruby spat coldly and continued glaring at the man.

The journalist gulped. This trainer looked way too much like the Petalburg Gym Leader when he was mad. Was he even that close?

"Besides," Ruby straightened his posture and winked at her. "The Champion needs her beauty sleep." He then glared at the reporters with a serious face that almost resembled his father's. "Interviews are canceled."

The journalist gasped in horror. "W-Wait, wait! What about your relationship? I heard you two are Hoenn's number one couple and—"

"Sorry, but we can't," Ruby grabbed Sapphire's hand, interlocking his fingers into her own. "Sapphire needs to rest. Interviews aren't allowed unless she says so." He gave the press one last smirk.

"But—"

Ruby dismissed the reporters, heading straight to the Champion's Chamber. Once they arrived, Ruby locked the door while Sapphire healed her Pokemon in a machine provided in the room.

There was a moment of silence between them. They could only hear the frantic reporters asking for an appointment to the employees of the Pokemon League, just to have an interview with the Champion. Ruby leaned on the door, his arms folded across his chest and his eyes focused on the floor. He waited for Sapphire to finish changing with her casual outfit.

"Ya were a bit harsh with that reporter," Sapphire said in the dressing room while Ruby just sighed.

"He was too close," Ruby muttered and Sapphire just rolled her eyes. He broke his stare at the floor and met the eyes that he always loved to get lost into.

"I know, but I can handle myself," Sapphire folded her arms across her chest, shifting her weight from one leg to another. "'Sides, he seemed like a new employee. Maybe that explains why he's actin' like that."

"A desperate one, who doesn't know anything about personal space," Ruby muttered bitterly while Sapphire shot a glare at him. He sighed.

"If he went too far, then I can always punch him." She cracked her knuckles, giving her boyfriend a determined smile.

Ruby laughed for a bit as it echoed around the room. He would like to see it if that ever happens, but he hoped it wouldn't have to come to that; Sapphire deserved to be respected. "That's my Sapphire."

Sapphire bit her lip at that and dropped her arms. Her cheeks flushed.

Ruby's laughter died, as he scratched his head and went closer. He proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. Sapphire smiled softly and returned the embrace.

It didn't last long, however, for Ruby held her chin and pressed his lips against hers. She was surprised at first but pressed her lips back, moving slowly then faster. Her hands journeyed up to Ruby's back to rest on his shoulders, while his hands made their way down to her waist. Sparks flew between them as they felt their hearts beating together in a synchronized rhythm.

They slowly pulled away moments after with Ruby giving her a sly smile. "Congrats on winning. You were amazing. Well," He chuckled and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. "You always are."

Sapphire bit her lip and lowered her head, using her bangs to hide her blushing face. She should have been used to his compliments; they've been dating for a year and a half now, after all. "T-Thank ya. I-It was a tough battle, though."

Ruby bit his lip. Sadness lit up in his eyes. He knew exactly why. "It's the Salamence, isn't it?" She responded with a nod, as he nibbled his bottom lip.

Sapphire told the Charmer that Zinnia was helping her get rid of her 'Salamence phobia', but it was clear that she hadn't completely recovered yet. Ruby himself fought the Salamence a year ago and turned out just fine. Or was it because he was _determined_ to take it down? He knew these things took time, but he wanted Sapphire to recover quickly so she could finally live the trauma-free life she deserved.

"But it's fine, don't worry!" Sapphire reassured and placed a hand on his chest. "I beat him. I just need to train harder and give myself more time to heal. I'll be okay."

Ruby grabbed her and sighed. He looked into her eyes and saw how exhausted she looked. That Salamence drained her energy physically and emotionally; this shouldn't happen. Sapphire had been the Hoenn Champion for nine months and this happened to her fifth challenger. These types of battles usually occurred when the challenger had defeated the Elite Four after a month. She easily fought and defeated every challenger she'd face. She always had a happy aura whenever she defeated one, and seeing the opposite just made his heart sank.

"It's my fault."

Sapphire's mouth fell. "W-What? I-It's not!"

"If that Salamence didn't attack us or if _I_ didn't let that Salamence slash its stupid claws on my head, we wouldn't be traumatized! _You_ wouldn't be traumatized!" Ruby stopped to take a deep breath. "It's my fault that you almost failed to defeat your challenger."

"Ruby," Sapphire held his shirt tighter, balling her fist in it. "It's not yer fault! Didn't we talk about this? I—"

A knock on the door interrupted Sapphire. She breathed, biting her lip, and removed her hands on Ruby's chest to open it.

"Sapphire, hi!" Lisia said, her bubbly voice bouncing in the room. "Did I interrupt something?" She giggled mischievously, and Ruby and Sapphire swore she sounded a lot like their senior Blue.

Ever since Lisia found out that Ruby and Sapphire are in a romantic relationship, she never stopped supporting them. They appreciated it, nevertheless, but sometimes she could go over the top.

The worst thing she had possibly done was taking a photo of them holding hands in public. Ruby even had to beg her to delete the photo (despite how much he hated doing it), but Lisia said she would _if_ he and Sapphire performed in another Pokemon Contest. Fortunately, Ruby and Sapphire _planned_ to perform in one together, so they did what she asked and the photo was removed from her camera once the event ended.

"Anyway," She coughed. "It's our girls' day out! You and I planned to hang out today, remember? So come on!" She held Sapphire's arm while the Conqueror just released a breath. "I'll be borrowing your girlfriend, Ruby! Hope you won't be sad while she's gone! Buh-bye!"

"Wait, I—"

Lisia didn't bother and just giggled. "Oh come on, Sapphy, you can always celebrate with Ruby on the next day. Besties first before the boyfriend, remember?"

"Since when did—"

"Now, let's hurry!" She then dragged Sapphire out of the Pokemon League and Evergrande City. They traveled all the way to Lilycove City on Altaria's back.

Ruby was left in the room once the girls left. He rubbed his temples, plopping himself on the couch, and stared at the blank ceiling.

Memories about that traumatizing event replayed in his head endlessly. He remembered how the Salamence frightened them, the pain he dealt from its ferocious claws and a frightening image of blood dripping from it.

He took a sharp breath and felt a painful throbbing in his head. His hand slowly found its way on the couch's arm, gripping it, as one hand touched his scar. His body was trembling and sweating excessively. _Dammit, stop! Stop!_

Experiencing how frightened Sapphire was back then was always the worst part of recalling that terrible memory. He intimidated her when he recklessly attacked the Salamence and it hurt to see her cry.

Remembering those memories did nothing but to give him a heartache. He had to do something about this; he couldn't just sit here and let the past haunt him like a ghost.

Ruby vigorously shook his head and stood up straight. He looked at his quivering fists and clenched them, hoping they would stop moving. He then tried to calm himself by taking a deep breath. He wouldn't allow that terrible past to torment him and Sapphire again.

With a held breath, he went out of the room and headed straight to Professor Birch's laboratory.

* * *

**Two weeks after.**

**Littleroot Town**

**10:00 AM**

Ruby felt pain lingering in his head, causing him to shut his eyes tighter. He blinked his eyes and sat up. His vision slowly returned to its normal state. Another ache pulverized his head and his face scrunched up. "Why does my head hurt so much?" he murmured then shook his head, hoping for the pain to go away.

It miraculously worked well and Ruby finally recognized that he was in his room. The broken ceiling, however, caught him off guard. His eyes widened, as he scrutinized his room; it was a mess.

The plywood from the ceiling was falling off while some of it had bite marks. There were also scratches and holes on the wall along with every furniture in it. He shook his head. _No_. Those didn't even look like scratches; it looked like claw marks and that was enough to make him more anxious.

He immediately hopped off the bed and searched for his bag, but it wasn't around. He only saw one Poke Ball placed on his damaged desk and it was covered with dust. He thought how disgusting it was when he felt the grime stick to his hand, but he didn't have time to worry about it. Those claw marks looked bad and he had to ensure that Sapphire was unharmed.

He grumbled and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ He grabbed the Poke Ball from the desk, shoved it in his pocket, and went outside the house. He felt his heart stop when he noticed how chaotic Littleroot—the town he learned to love and appreciate—turned out to be.

Every tree in sight was burned along with some houses. The remaining ones were destroyed with holes in their walls. The sky was cloudless and the breeze only washed Ruby with heat. The sunlight alone blinded his vision, causing him to break his gaze at the sky. He looked at the ground. No grass had grown. Witnessing this made his heart continue to thump louder than a beating drum.

 _What happened to Littleroot?_ he thought as his eyes scanned the area, looking for any living being walking around the neighborhood.

He saw no one, however.

He gritted his teeth and dashed off to Sapphire's house to look for her, but he couldn't find her. He tried looking in her father's laboratory, but the door was locked. He checked every place in Littleroot but she was nowhere to be found. He stood beside Professor Birch's laboratory as he caught his breath.

He had three choices left: she was either in their secret base, at Winona's place, or the Pokemon League.

 _But the closest is the secret base!_ He gritted his teeth and punched the wall. He had to at least try to find her there. _Just wait for a few more minutes, Sapphire. I'm on my way._

With his mind made up, the Contest Champion activated his running shoes and ran like a speedster, heading straight to his second home.

Ruby arrived at the secret base in a flash. He stopped in his tracks and he felt more adrenaline rush into his system.

What laid in front of him were rocks blocking the secret base's entrance. It looked like the entrance collapsed and that alone had him terrified. He could feel tears were starting to fill his eyes, but he had to snap himself out of it. He vigorously shook his head.

He had to think; he had to clear his mind and focus on the task at hand. But how could he concentrate if Sapphire was trapped in there? He couldn't find her around Littleroot and if she was trapped inside this collapsed cave, then he didn't know what he would do.

He spent all his life trying to protect her and the thing he never wanted to see was to witness her get hurt. He screamed and balled his fist. He punched the ground with all his might, but he only felt the force of his punch bouncing back into his own fist. He yelped in pain and his hand shot back up.

 _Focus! Concentrate! Dammit!_ He tried to remind himself but he couldn't; he was too scared to move a muscle. _Dammit! Why can't I move?! Why can't I move at a time like this?!_

Ruby tried to lift his fingers; he hoped that maybe moving them would unfreeze his body. He gritted his teeth. _Dammit! Come on! Move! Sapphire needs me!_ He clenched his fist and used his nails to dig into the palm of his hand. He bit his lip from the pain then shoved his hand into his pocket. He was finally able to grab a Poke Ball with his hand and threw it in the air.

What came out from the ball shocked him, as his jaw dropped at the sight. "Ki...Kiruru?"

The Gallade tilted his head as a response. He was as confused as Ruby at this point.

Ruby shook his head. "Never mind; I can ask you later. Right now you need to destroy those rocks blocking that cave. Sapphire may be in there!"

Kiruru thought how familiar that name sounded, but it was still blurry in his mind. Maybe that Sapphire person was Ruby's friend.

"Please, use Brick Break on those rocks!"

Kiruru slowly bobbed his head then turned around. It moved forward, punching and slicing every rock blocking the entrance. A cloud of dust encased the surrounding area once Kiruru finished his job, making Ruby close his eyes and cough.

Ruby continued coughing and tried his best to compose himself; he didn't want to look pathetic in front of Sapphire's Pokemon after all. "Sapphire!" He burst into the cave and tried to find her but couldn't see a thing.

A bright light blinded him and as he spun around, he saw Kiruru using Flash to light up the cave.

"Thanks, Kiruru," he spoke and continued looking for Sapphire in the cavern. "Sapph! Sapphire! Where are you?! Say something! A-Anything!" He stopped and his body trembled. He could feel his legs were getting weak and wobbly as a shiver ran through his spine. The tears in his eyes were finally free and it ran down his cheeks. He cried for a few moments then sniffled as his legs finally touched the ground. His breathing suddenly became agitated while his heart writhed against his chest.

Blood was spilled on the ground with more rocks stacked in front of him. The only thing he could see from the pile of stones was a red cloth dipped in blood.

"Sa...Sapphire..." Ruby choked her name before lowering his head, removing his eyes from the awful view, as Kiruru could only stand beside him.

He was too late to save her again, and it was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it should be Blaziken in the final battle but I love Gallade more (and happens to be my fave Pokemon of all time aside from Gardevoir) so yeah ;v;
> 
> Also just in case my dumb head forgot to specifically mention, this takes place 1 year after ORAS so Ruby and Sapphire are both 16. ;w;
> 
> The Reverse-Flash mentioned about the ripple effect when he's explaining to Barry about what happened in the alternate present timeline which explains the title. ovo
> 
> Can we just make Lisia and Sapphire be best friends? I'm sick and tired of all these crappy love triangles shit. :)
> 
> The time travel rules will be explained in later chapters but if you've seen the Flashpoint Paradox animated movie or read the comic, the time travel rules are exactly like that.


	2. A Brand New Reality, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! Here's chapter 2 of the fic! I hope you'll like it!
> 
> ALSO, HAPPY BIRTHDAY IRO. ILY SO MUCH HERE'S MY GIFT FOR YOU SDFSDK

* * *

**A day before.**

Sapphire felt like a hammer was being slammed into her head, as if it was trying to pound her brain into mush. She tried massaging her head with her fingers, but she could still feel the throbs and it hurt. Gritting her teeth, she took a sharp breath, before blinking her eyes open. Her vision slowly became less blurry and she finally saw what was in front of her.

She could already recognize that she was in Fortree City, but there was something horribly different; this wasn't the city she used to know. Every tree and house was either burned, burning, or demolished. The weather surrounding the city was unusually hot.

As she looked around, she could see haze forming in the air. She thought she was hallucinating, but after shaking her head for a few moments, she realized that she wasn't.

She scanned her surroundings, looking for someone, anyone—anything alive or surviving in this blistering state of calamity; however, in a distance, Sapphire recognized a familiar figure that brought upon a nightmarish sight into her eyes.

"Maxie is...alive?"

He was standing over Wallace, whose dead body was lying on the ground. Blood was splattered on the dry soil and onto his clothes, while Maxie was cackling and stomping his filthy shoe on Wallace's face. He continued laughing triumphantly as he moved his foot, kicking Wallace's body and it rolled sideways onto the ground.

Behind the tall grass, the Hoenn Champion watched in horror, as shivers ran through her spine. She felt tears well up in her eyes with her breath clogging in her throat. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She prompted to close her eyes tightly this time, just to wake herself from this terrible nightmare, then tried shaking her head, biting her lip, pinching herself, and punching her shoulder but it didn't work; the pain only added up.

 _Dammit!_ she hissed, punching the ground in frustration. She couldn't believe that this was really happening. What happened while she was unconscious?

"You were a marvelous trainer, Wallace," Maxie kicked Wallace's dead body and dug his hands in his pockets. "I can't believe you would come up with a ridiculous theory about my father's death."

Sapphire felt her entire body tremble. She tried forcing herself to move but she couldn't; her legs were too weak and frozen to respond. _Darn it!_ She shook her head and struggled to move her arm this time, hoping to get a Poke Ball from her fanny pack, but she couldn't feel any round device hanging on it. She bit her lip. How could she possibly help now? She was too frightened to move and her Poke Balls were suddenly nowhere to be found.

"Stop it, Maxie!" Winona jumped between Maxie and Wallace, with her injured Swellow beside her. She threw her arms in a protective stance.

Maxie greeted her with a glare. He ordered all five of his Houndoom to surround her. "You do realize that once you defended Wallace, your fate was sealed."

Winona bit her lip and panted. The corners of her eyes crinkled and she scowled at Maxie. "Then so be it."

Fear shrouded Sapphire's eyes, as she helplessly watched her master and the Swellow meet their demise by the Houndoom; one pierced its sharp claws in her chest, while the other bit her leg. Blood spewed out of her skin and her dead body collapsed to the ground.

The Houndoom backed off once they killed Winona and used Flamethrower to incinerate her, Wallace's, and Swellow's lifeless bodies.

Something inside Sapphire broke, and then, she attempted to stand up. "NO, MASTER!"

The Houndoom immediately stopped burning the bodies and glared at the tall grass in front of them. Maxie's stitched his eyebrows together, as he turned to stare at the patch of grass as well.

"Whoever it is, kill them."

The Houndoom howled and barked. Their legs stomped the ground and ran towards the tall grass.

Sapphire felt the adrenaline rush in her and ran away from the Houndoom. The tears in her eyes spilled and they joined the wind rushing at her face. Even so, she could still hear the Houndoom, making her pick up her pace, her heartbeat racing along with it. The only thing in her mind at the moment was escaping. She needed to get out of here as fast as she could. She had to hurry, too, before the Houndoom could manage to get her scent.

Her breath hitched in her throat at the thought, but she didn't care. The only thing she would mind was to run and escape. Run and escape. _Run and escape._

She didn't know how long she was sprinting; it felt like hours and she only stopped when she reached Route 118.

She opened her mouth to gasp for breath while placing her hands on her knees. She closed her eyes so she could stay focused on listening to her surroundings. Thankfully, she heard no Houndoom cries nor howls. She exhaled and dropped to the ground, her fist punching it again.

She didn't understand why she ran away; it wasn't like her to do such a thing! Yet, something in her knew she couldn't face Maxie in her condition. But...what was Maxie doing there? She thought he disappeared along with Archie last year. Did she miss something? She felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

Was she...was she left out from an important mission again?

She vigorously shook her head and tried to concentrate; she could always deal with her personal matters later.

She bit her lip as hard as she could. Blood flowed out of it, but she didn't care. She took a deep breath. She needed to make sure that Ruby and her father were safe. But how would she even get to Littleroot? If she called her Tropius, the Houndoom could find her and proceed to chase her down. She needed to stay hidden and find another way to get to Littleroot quickly.

She breathed again to calm herself. She could do this; she had to. It is her job as the Hoenn Champion _and_ as a Pokedex Holder to protect the region! Her hands traveled behind her fanny pack and tried to find a Poke Ball.

But just like earlier, there wasn't any.

She then went to open its zipper. She dug her hand in it and stopped when she found one. A surprised look was written all over her face when she saw who was inside of it.

"Ru...Ruru...?"

Ruru the Gardevoir looked at Sapphire through the ball with a relieved smile on her face. Though seeing the blood on Sapphire's lower lip worried her.

Sapphire gritted her teeth and sent the Psychic-Fairy type out of the device. "Ruru?"

Ruru tilted her head and waited for her trainer's orders.

Sapphire had a lot of questions in her mind, but tried to remind herself about what she _needed_ to do first. She could ask Ruru later. Right now, she needed to focus. She took in another breath and looked at Ruru with determined eyes, though Ruru could still see the fear, anxiety, and pain lingering in it. "Ruru, teleport me to Littleroot Town, please."

Ruru didn't hesitate; she activated her psychic powers and teleported Sapphire and herself to Littleroot Town.

* * *

Sapphire felt her heart rate increase again, like a drum banging a thousand times per second. She gulped, terror shrouding her aura, as more of her energy was being drained when she laid her eyes on Littleroot.

Everything was either burned or dismantled, just like the sight in Fortree, and that alone made her worried. This was her home; she grew up in this town...but what happened to it? Littleroot Town looked like a former war zone. "Ru...Ruru, what..." She took a deep breath, calming herself. "What happened?" she asked, her voice trembling in agony.

Ruru tilted her head, confused why the young trainer was unaware.

"What happened?" Sapphire's voice cracked and held Ruru's hand, begging her to say something, despite how impossible it was. "W-Why is Littleroot like this? Why is Hoenn like this? What happened?!"

Ruru's eyes widened. She scanned her surroundings to find a person who could explain Hoenn's current situation, but couldn't find any. She was left with no other choice. Taking a deep breath, she pointed at Sapphire's fanny pack.

This confused Sapphire. Her eyebrows furrowed and looked at her bag. "M-My bag?" She grabbed it and gave it to Ruru. "Why do ya want it?"

The Gardevoir didn't respond; she lifted her arms, using her psychic powers to find a certain item, whilst Sapphire just watched curiously. After a few moments, Ruru took out the thing she was searching for.

Sapphire's eyes flickered with surprise. "Team Magma's memory lighter? W-Why do I have that?"

Ruru looked more concerned than before, but brushed it off and concentrated on the task at hand. She opened it and let Sapphire watch the memories they had shared throughout the years.

Sapphire's eyes squinted as her mouth fell open; she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The memories showed herself growing up with the same fancy dress she once wore as a child. Her mother was alive, and she didn't know why. Her father, on the other hand, wasn't the busy man he once was. And what shocked her most was the fact that she's performing in Pokemon Contests _without_ Ruby. Instead of having Kiruru beside her, Ruru replaced the Gallade.

She held her breath, as more memories were shown in the memory lighter. Her catching a Ralts with her father, her mother baking her a birthday cake, her encounter with Wally on her journey instead of Ruby, and—

"Ahh!" Sapphire screamed and wrapped her trembling fingers around her head. It later started quivering as memories jumbled within, clashing with one another. It was too much for her mind to bear, which began to weaken her legs again, making her knees slowly drop onto the floor. The memories kept on clanging in her head and caused her to fall to the ground, her consciousness caving in.

* * *

**Present Day**

**Littleroot Town**

**10:10 AM**

"Ruby!" Sapphire jolted up from her makeshift bed and panted. Distress was still present in her eyes.

She dreamt about Ruby, but she couldn't remember anything else. All she knew was that he was calling her name. He looked scared and worried. She tried to holler his name, but she lost her voice and couldn't speak. She released another breath and threw her head back. She blinked and realized where she was. "Ruru!" She removed the blanket from her legs and stood up.

Ruru looked at her and dropped the berries she was holding. The Gardevoir immediately approached Sapphire and placed a hand on her shoulder, calming the young lady.

Sapphire breathed and smiled weakly. Her hand squeezed the Gardevoir's arm. "I'm fine, Ruru," She paused then bit her lip, looking down. "Or are ya really called Ruru?"

Ruru bobbed her head and Sapphire let out a sigh.

"I have to find Ruby."

Ruru blinked. She had no idea who this Ruby person was, but if it meant she could help her trainer, then she would do what she can. Her loyalty to Sapphire would never waver, despite how differently she was acting recently.

Sapphire stood up straight and cracked her knuckles. "Come on," She returned Ruru back to her Poke Ball before dashing off to find Ruby. She looked everywhere around Littleroot, but she couldn't find him. She was left with one choice: their secret base.

Ruru tapped the Poke Ball to check on the young lady. Her eyes were filled with worry. She had never seen her trainer this frantic before. Sapphire was usually calm and poised, despite the circumstances of the situation, and was usually not agitated like this.

Sapphire heard it and took Ruru's Poke Ball out with a weak smile on her face. "We'll see Ruby soon, Ruru, don't worry."

Ruru tapped the Poke Ball again. Ruby was the least of her concern; she was more anxious about Sapphire at this point.

Sapphire ran towards Route 101 and stopped when she reached a certain cavern. She was surprised to see it destroyed. Did this mean that someone wrecked this place? But why? Who would do such a thing? She grumbled, shaking her head in the process.

She gritted her teeth and continued inspecting the place until she heard a quiet sniffle inside the cave. "Ruby?!" she called and immediately went inside the cave, sending out Ruru along the way. "Ruby! Are ya there?!"

Ruby stopped sobbing once he heard his name. He stood up, due to the excitement and relief he felt surging in his body and turned around. He wiped the tears off his eyes. He felt more relieved when he saw Sapphire and Ruru running towards him. His breathing became uneasy as the corners of his mouth turned into a smile. He couldn't believe it; Sapphire is alive!

"Sa—" Before Ruby could finish saying her name, he felt Sapphire's hand slapping his cheek; it was unforeseen, stupefying, and painful.

Ruby backed off and almost tripped if it weren't for Kiruru placing his hands on his trainer's shoulder. He held his aching cheek and looked at her, scanning her from head to toe. He sighed in relief. At least she's alright, but why did she hit him? "Sapphire, why did—"

"Do ya realize whatcha did?!" Sapphire spat, her tone was cold and bitter. Her eyes were burning with anger.

Ruby was confused, however. What did he do? "W-What do you mean? I haven't done anything!"

Sapphire clenched her teeth and fists. "This is no time to say that ya forget things, idiot! Don't ya even _try_ to pretend that ya forget it!"

"Sapph..." Ruby took a step closer, hoping he could hug her. Whatever just happened, he didn't know what it was, and if it was indeed _his_ responsibility, then he deserved that slap on the cheek.

"Don't ya dare take a step closer to me or else I'll punch your pretty face this time!"

The Gardevoir glared at Ruby upon hearing this and stepped in between the couple.

Ruby stopped in his tracks and gulped. Did she just call his face pretty? And...why is Ruru prepared to attack him? He gritted his teeth and shook his head. _No, focus, Ruby._ He took a deep breath and straightened his posture. He then looked into Sapphire's eyes. "Sapph...I really have no idea what's going on. I don't know why Littleroot is destroyed. I don't know why I have Kiruru with me. I don't even know why our secret base is destroyed. I wish everything that happened today was nothing.—" He gulped. "—was nothing but a bad dream..."

"I hoped so too..." Sapphire mumbled and looked into Ruby's eyes. She could tell that he was really telling the truth. Ruby usually avoided her gaze whenever he was lying, and him looking straight into her eyes was enough proof that he was telling the truth. She took a deep breath and lowered her head. "...but it's not!"

Tears spilled from her eyes as she sobbed. Ruby and Ruru tried to calm her down. Ruru placed a hand on Sapphire's shoulder while Ruby immediately approached her and wrapped his arms around her for an embrace.

"Sapphire, it's okay," Ruby whispered in her ear and pulled her closer, letting her cry in his chest. He noticed Ruru kept on glaring at him, as Sapphire's tears soaked his shirt, but he didn't care. All he cares about now is to help Sapphire calm down and release her pent-up emotions. "I'm here now. You'll be okay, love. You're gonna be okay," He kissed her right temple, as one hand stroked her soft brown hair. He felt his lips curve into a frown.

He felt like he did something terrible again that disappointed her, but he had no idea how he would undo his huge mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we can have like 14,000,605 versions of this fic but out of all of the 14,000,605, I see one good fic that'll satisfy me. Hopefully, you'll like this as well. I really wanna highlight Ruby and Sapphire's relationship in this fic which explains why the canon versions are both present.
> 
> For the reference of this fic, the 1st sentence is actually an Iron-Man reference. The hammer part. You know, when Tony built his first suit in a cave. Yeah...
> 
> Also, Ruby, it's not okay! Everyone's dead! D:
> 
> Another thing: I commissioned some art for this fic. One of them is this fic's cover photo while the other one was drawn by leyonnaise from twitter. Do give Coco and Ley a follow on twitter! Their art is great! :D
> 
> [My commission to ley.](https://twitter.com/_14medley/status/1154708908281217024)
> 
> [My commission to Coco.](https://twitter.com/CW1010_/status/1154158241611440128)
> 
> There's a [ franticshipping discord server](https://discord.gg/zREtWMm)! Feel free to join if you want to!
> 
> Also, my commissions are open so feel free to [ DM](https://twitter.com/TheCEOofRuSa) me if you're interested!


	3. The Reason

* * *

Ruby pursed his lips, as he held Sapphire tightly in his arms; one hand continued caressing her hair, while the other continued pressing their bodies together. He took a deep breath, as he heard another whimper from her. "It's okay, I'm here," He kissed her cheek, hoping it would at least calm her.

He had never seen Sapphire cry so much. The last time he'd seen her like this was when... _No...no, this can't be_. He held Sapphire's head and hugged her tighter, yet at the same time, giving her some space to breathe properly.

She had never cried these much tears since the Salamence attacked them. And the worst part? _He_ was the one responsible for this. He hated himself for causing such a thing. He deserved more than a slap on the cheek. "You're gonna be okay..." he whispered, his tone sounded comforting and sad simultaneously.

Minutes felt like an eternity. The forest of Route 101 was quiet; not a single noise from Pokemon playing or running around could be heard. It was different from the ones they got used to throughout the years.

A hand was placed on Ruby's soaked chest. Ruby blinked and looked at it, only to see Sapphire pushing him away from her. "Sapphire," he mumbled her name ever so gently, but it was countered with another strong push. "Hey, Sapph, it's okay. I won't hurt you, please, calm down!"

"Remove your arms around me or I'll punch you in the face," she quipped bitterly.

Ruby felt shivers run through his spine. His eyes wandered around her beautiful face, and all he saw was frustration and pain lingering in it. Her eyes were soggy and bloodshot red from the tears she spilled; it almost matched the color of his own eyes and he hated it.

She shouldn't cry, and if she were to cry, he would prefer tears of joy and not like this.

"Let go of me now!" Sapphire shoved him away, causing his bottom to land on the ground with a thud. His eyes went round like a plate.

"Sapphire, what's going on?" He stood up from the fall, with Kiruru assisting him. He looked and nodded at the Gallade before taking a step closer to Sapphire, but she spat another warning before his shoe could touch the ground.

"Didn't ya hear what I just said?!" Sapphire stood up with her clenched fists while Ruru stood beside her, glaring at Ruby. "If ya came closer then I'll punch ya this time! I don't care if I manage to break a bone in your body!"

Ruby took a step back and gulped. He didn't have a choice now, did he? "Sapph, please..."

"How come ya don't remember whatcha did?!" she yelled, her angry tone echoed around the cavern. It was enough to scare everyone around her, even Ruru.

"I-I don't know," Ruby tried to take another step closer out of impulse, but Kiruru placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him away. "All I remember is waking up seeing Littleroot all chaotic and messed up! I was worried where you'd gone, though. I-I searched everywhere for you, and when I thought you collapsed with this cave—" He gasped for breath as Kiruru's hold around him tightened. "I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I...I'm sorry..."

Sapphire's face darkened. She grabbed a rock from the ground and crushed it with her bare hands. It did nothing but to surprise Kiruru and Ruru even further.

Kiruru slowly pulled Ruby away again while Ruru tried patting Sapphire's shoulder.

"I wish your apology can fix this," she mumbled and grabbed another rock. This time, it was larger than the one she shattered. Ruru tried to stop Sapphire, but Sapphire raised a hand. The Gardevoir just sighed and backed off. "...but it can't."

Sapphire punched the rock, and it broke into pieces. Kiruru watched in horror, wondering how this girl could destroy stones like it was nothing. "Why did you do it? Why did ya use Celebi to go back in time? What did ya change?!"

Ruby's breathing stopped. His heartbeat became fast as memories started immersing in his head.

He remembered now.

_Once Ruby made it to Littleroot Town, he immediately went to Professor Birch's Laboratory. He was surprised to see the scientist on his desk, doing some research on his computer, yet, at the same time, he was thankful that the professor was around._

_Ruby came here for a reason. He recalled how Professor Birch approached him days ago about a certain Pokemon called Celebi. The Charmer only told him that he caught the Pokemon when he was younger then released it five years ago. He didn't know that he would go to the professor this time and ask him the same question._

_With a held breath, Ruby went closer to the professor and stood behind him. "Professor, do you know where Celebi is?"_

_Professor Birch stopped typing and turned the rolling chair around to look at Ruby. "Why the sudden curiosity, son?"_

_The Contest Master shrugged and folded his arms across his chest, trying to play it casually. If the professor found out that he planned on doing something crucial with the Pokemon, he might stop him and he didn't want that. He was doing this for Sapphire, after all. "I just...wanna know where to find it. Plus, you've been busy lately."_

" _Ah," Professor Birch scratched his head while chuckling happily. "Did Sapphire tell you that I'm having trouble finding Celebi? I hope she's not—you know—beating herself up. She still has her job as the champion; she didn't need to help find Celebi for me."_

" _She's alright, Professor," Ruby smiled, yet somehow in him, his heart sank. She may seem alright physically, but emotionally, she wasn't doing well. "She defeated another challenger."_

_Professor Birch laughed, louder this time. "That's my daughter! She's really serious about becoming a long-time Champion like your senior Red!" He placed a hand on his belly and grabbed a file on his desk. He gave it to Ruby. "Since you provided some info about Celebi, here's the file, if you're interested. Tell Sapphire that I won't be busy soon. I promise."_

_Ruby bobbed his head and looked at the files. It seemed complicated. He needed someone's help with this since Professor Birch is busy, but who could it be?_

" _Oh, and Ruby," Ruby went out of his trance and looked at the Professor. He saw the professor smiling at him, and it somehow made him feel slightly better. "Thanks for taking care of Sapphire for me. Now, I know you're her boyfriend, and I approve of your relationship, but please, don't hide anything from her. She's empathetic and will always try her best to understand you."_

_Ruby bit his lip and nodded. Was the professor trying to tell him something? "I-I will," He bowed and clenched his left fist. "I promise, professor."_

_Ruby was lucky enough that Crystal was in Hoenn. She was able to help him with his quest to find Celebi. Of course, being the responsible person she was, Crystal asked Ruby for his reasoning for the search, but Ruby only said that he wanted to thank it for reversing time and saving everyone in Hoenn when Archie and Maxie summoned Kyogre and Groudon respectively._

_Crystal didn't quite understand it, but she decided to help him, nonetheless. It was an exclusive research task from Professor Birch, and she didn't want to miss her chance._

_It took them a week, with Ruby convincing Crystal to talk to Silver and the museum manager so he can have both feathers, but they managed to find Celebi. It was wandering around Route 119 in Hoenn, and the reason was unknown. Crystal wasn't there to witness the event since she had to tell Silver why Ruby wanted the feather._

" _Ruby, before I go,_ _ **why**_ _are you so desperate to find Celebi?" Crystal asked._

_Ruby took a deep breath and clenched his fists. Should he tell her the truth?_

" _Ruby," Crystal called his name again, but in a much stricter tone. "Tell me. I helped you find Celebi and my last request is to know why you want to find it."_

_Ruby sighed and turned around, smiling. It was his fake smile and he hoped Crystal wouldn't notice it. He held his hat. "I wanna thank it for helping me all those years ago."_

_Crystal bit her lip and fell into deep thought until her Pokegear's ringtone snapped her out of it. She sighed and picked it up. "Hello? Silver?"_

_Ruby's smile faded. He took this chance and left Crystal alone to deal with Silver on the phone._

_Celebi immediately approached Ruby upon recognizing him, and he tried to convince Celebi to open a time portal to a certain event he wanted to change. Celebi couldn't understand why he wanted to do such a thing, yet it followed its former master's request._

_Ruby went inside the time portal, shoving the feathers in his left pocket, before hopping in to change an event that happened in the past._

"I went back in time..." Ruby said, his legs started to become wobbly, as Kiruru held his trainer tightly. "I...I made it to where...t-to where that certain event didn't happen, and..." He gulped and looked into Sapphire's eyes. He could see how surprised and disappointed she is. "I didn't mean for things to turn out like this. I just changed one thing in the past."

Silence fell beneath them, making Ruby uncomfortable. He was expecting to receive another punch, but Sapphire just stood frozen on the ground.

"Do ya remember what my mother told me when I was little?" Sapphire asked after a moment of silence. Her head was still lowered, looking at the pile of stones she'd crumbled, as her fists continued trembling.

Ruby inhaled deeply and nodded. "I do," He paused, biting his lip. Why did he have to be reminded of that statement again? It's not that he hates it, but why must he recall it now that everything was too late? "It's..." He stopped and crouched down, his left hand gripping the dry soil on the ground.

Kiruru bent his legs and placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. He didn't understand the entire going back in time concept, but his trainer did it with good intentions! He had to have a good heart to do it, right?

Ruby chewed his lower lip and patted Kiruru's hand. "Your mom told you that...that we have to accept the things we cannot change...have the courage to change the things we can and..." He gulped. "Have the wisdom to know the difference."

"At least ya remember that," Sapphire muttered, a tad happy that he recalled one of the most important things she told him, and folded her arms across her chest. "We can't change the past, Ruby, that's what I learned from my mother's words. We just have to move on from it," she paused to breathe deeply. "But why did ya go back in time? What did ya change? I should've...I should've arrived early when ya told me to. I could've stopped ya." She grumbled and drew her lower lip between her teeth.

Ruby was able to send her a text message in her Pokegear on the day he went back in time with Celebi. Sapphire was able to follow him in the time portal; however, she was too late.

When she reached Ruby, he managed to change _something_ in the past. She wasn't able to see it but she saw a glimpse of their young selves playing and having fun like they were supposed to on that certain day. She had a hunch on what he specifically changed but opted to not jump into conclusions.

"It's not your fault, Sapphire," Ruby stood up and approached her.

Kiruru was alarmed and stopped Ruby, but the young man didn't listen; he continued approaching Sapphire and stopped when they were inches away from each other.

Ruru glared at Ruby, while Kiruru placed a hand in front of Ruru to stop those piercing eyes at his trainer.

"Don't blame yourself; it's my fault." He grabbed her hand, but Sapphire slapped it away. He frowned and ran a hand through his hat. His eyes widened when he felt no rough patches on his forehead. Frightened, he quickly removed his hat and ran his hand on a certain spot on his head. Why was he so dumbstruck now that his scars were gone? Shouldn't he have expected it? "My scars...they're...they're gone..."

Sapphire gritted her teeth and took his hat away from him. She finally looked at him and was shocked to see no scars on his head. Her breathing became faster at that along with her heartbeat. She was at least grateful that those terrible scars were gone; however, she was tormented from the fact that the present had to change for the worst in order for those scars to become nonexistent. "You stopped the Salamence from attacking us."

Ruby swallowed hard and nodded. "I did..."

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to be traumatized any longer," Ruby replied and took a deep breath. "The Salamence is the reason why you developed your self-doubt and insecurities. It's the reason why you almost lost that battle to Zinnia last year. It's been holding you back and I can't bear to see you like that. You deserve to live a happy and trauma-free life! I—" he stopped once he felt Sapphire's fist on his cheek. He backed off and held it with Kiruru supporting his shoulders. Kiruru shot a glare at Sapphire while Ruru returned it.

"Zinnia is helping me heal from that, did ya forget?!" Sapphire looked at her trembling right fist and then the spot where she punched Ruby's cheek. She couldn't believe he let his fear cloud his judgment again. If he didn't trust Zinnia, then she could accept that, but why did he make her feel like he didn't trust her? Why did he have to decide things out of fear again? "I'm trying my hardest to heal from that traumatic experience! I challenge Zinnia's Salamence for a Pokemon battle every other week. She let me borrow it so I can spend my time with it and...don't ya...don't you trust me?! Why did ya think that going back in time will fix everythin'?!"

Tears spilled from her eyes, as she placed her palms on it to stop them from flowing. Ruru was alarmed by this and patted her trainer's shoulder gently. "Even if I'm still healing from it, did you even consider how happy I am?! I'm happy to be your girlfriend and best friend! I'm happy that you're trying your best to be vulnerable around me! I'm happy to be the current Hoenn Champion and a Dexholder at the same time! I'm happy, even if my mother isn't around anymore! I'm happy, despite how busy my father is with his work! Did you even consider how would I feel or react when you decided to go back in time?!"

Her last words struck Ruby like lightning. His heart thumped loudly as he lowered his head, looking at the ground. He closed his eyes. Tears soon spilled out. "I didn't..." he spoke quietly and gritted his teeth. He made it look like he didn't trust her and that _wasn't_ his intention; it never was nor would be. Sapphire is the only person he trusted; she was the only one who makes him feel comfortable about himself, despite the circumstances.

He hated that he managed to hurt her trust in him again. He wished Kiruru would just punch him like what Sapphire did to him. He deserved it, after all. "I'm sorry... I...I thought things would be better than before if I stopped that Salamence from attacking us."

"It's way worse than ya thought," Sapphire said through gritted teeth, while Ruby looked at her with curiosity piquing in his teary eyes. What else did his actions change? "I saw my master _die_ in front of me. Fortree is a mess, just like Littleroot! And Maxie...he's alive. He's the one who killed my master, while I watched there helplessly. He...He also killed yer master."

Ruby's eyes widened in horror. Maxie did...what? No...it couldn't be. His master was a strong trainer! There was no way he would lose to Maxie!

"My Pokemon aren't here either," the brunette continued. "I only have Ruru with me like ya have Kiruru with you. You changin' the past changed everythin' in the present, Ruby, and it changed it for the worse!"

She took a deep breath and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him off from the ground. Kiruru tried to attack her (with Ruru placing her hands together, preparing to attack as well), but Ruby placed his hand on Kiruru's to stop him.

"Kiruru, don't. Don't hurt her, please."

Kiruru looked at Ruby then at Sapphire. His arms trembled as he dropped it, giving up. If that's what his trainer wanted, then he would do it.

Ruby gulped then sighed in relief when Kiruru yielded. He looked at Sapphire and placed his hands on top of hers. If she's going to punch him again, then he deserved it. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to. I thought I was doing the right thing. I only wanted to give you the happy life you deserve."

Sapphire grumbled and gently placed him on the ground. She buried her head in his chest and cried. Ruby didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her. "You have good intentions, Ruby, but changin' a certain event in the past isn't the answer. It will never be..." she said while sobbing.

Ruby held her close as they both cried. Ruru and Kiruru just stood helplessly as they watched their trainers embracing each other. They didn't quite understand what kind of relationship they had (despite Sapphire mentioning that she is Ruby's girlfriend), but the look on Ruby's eyes confirmed that he cares about Sapphire more than anything else. And if he did care about her, why would he do such a thing?

"We have to find Celebi," she choked after a few moments while gripping his shirt. "We have to stop yourself from changing the past." She sobbed and removed herself from Ruby. She took a deep breath as she wiped her tears. "This is not our Hoenn."

Ruby breathed and stood up. He looked into her eyes; determination and agony lingered in them. It was enough to make his mouth curve into a frown. This is all his fault. He may have changed the past, but he made the present into a living hell. He has to find Celebi and bring everything back the way it should be.

* * *

**A day before.**

**Fortree City**

**11:00 AM**

Maxie looked at the dead bodies in front of him and scanned them from head to toe. He thought how pathetic it was that Hoenn lost another pair of strong trainers.

And it all happened because they accused him of killing the head of the Pokemon Association. He broke his gaze on the burned bodies once he heard barks and cries coming towards him. He sighed. "You didn't find that person, did you?"

The Houndoom trembled and howled. They didn't even get that person's scent; they ran too fast for them, despite being a human.

"I see," Maxie placed a hand on his chin and stomped his foot on the ground. The Houndoom backed off and cried. Their master is already scary when he's mad. "Whoever that person is, you will kill them next time, alright?" The Houndoom bobbed their heads. "Good," He took a deep breath and turned around. "Dispose of their bodies. I don't like seeing their filthy faces."

The five fire-dark types howled. They all dug a hole, large enough for the three lifeless bodies to fit, before dumping them in it. They buried them afterwards and followed their master, as soon as they finished their job.

* * *

Maxie slammed the door open in his office and caused it to hit the wall. The Houndoom then dashed into the room and went to their food bowls, hoping their master would feed them. But as they observed Maxie, he ignored them and sat on his chair. They all tried to get their master's attention, but he glared at them. They all cowered in fear, as their fur raised from the back of their necks and their tails tucked between their hind legs. "Since you let that person get away, you won't have any food unless I say so."

"Maxie!" A woman in her mid-sixties went into his office. She had a mix of white and red hair, the same colors as Maxie's, and a terrifying expression on her face. She was wearing a baggy shirt and pants, fit for an old lady like herself.

Maxie placed his hands on the desk and stood up, watching the old woman approach him. "What is it, mother? I'm busy."

"Busy?" the woman cried, as tears welled up in her eyes. "Hoenn is experiencing droughts, just like what happened when Groudon controlled you! What's going on? I thought things would be better when you took over as head of the Pokemon Association."

"I'm figuring it out, mother. I'm doing what I can," Maxie replied and held his mother's hand, squeezing it gently. His eyes were converted from anger to sympathy.

"I heard the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four are attacking you as well. I don't know what to believe anymore. Ever since your father went missing, I—"

"Don't mention that man under my presence!" Maxie spat and squeezed his mother's hand so tight that it hurt her. He noticed this and removed his hand on hers. He then looked at his shaking hands. "I...I'm sorry, mother," he muttered and panted.

"Maxie," His mother held his hands again, but he shoved her hands away. His mother persisted though, held his hands, and patted them, hoping her son would calm down. "Please, tell me what's going on. Where is your father? Where did he go? Why is Hoenn like this? Littleroot and Fortree are suffering. Please," She placed her hand on his chin, making him look at her. "Tell me the truth."

Maxie sighed and removed his mother's hands on him. He turned around and dug his hands in his pockets. He took a deep breath. "He's gone."

His mother furrowed her eyebrows, as her mouth opened widely. "What?"

"He's dead, as he should be." Maxie spun around and saw how terrified his mother was. He bit his lip. "Why aren't you happy?"

"Maxie, he's your father. He's my husband. Why would I—"

"He abused you!" Maxie spat coldly and clenched his fists. "I don't understand why you are willing to let that man abuse you, let alone staying in the same house with him!" His fist met the desk, causing the Houndoom to run out of the office. His mother continued quivering. Tears fell from her eyes. "He got what he deserved."

"How long has your father been dead? How did he die? I demand to know! Does the Pokemon Association Community even know about this?"

Maxie shrugged. "He's better off forgotten, and I suggest you do the same."

"You didn't answer my question!"

"That doesn't matter!" Maxie slammed his hand on the desk again. "He's been mistreating you all his life! He's been forcing me to follow his footsteps and I had enough of it! He and his ridiculous legacy must die!"

"Then why did you take his position as the head of the Pokemon Association?" His mother placed his hand on his chest, gripping his shirt. "Please, son, you're not like this."

Maxie bit his lip and removed her hands from his. "Mother, he turned me into this. Hoenn is in chaos because of him, and I'm trying to fix it."

"Don't lie to me, son, please, I—"

"Mother, I have to work. Let's discuss this after dinner." Maxie grabbed her hand and called his assistant. A man in his thirties approached Maxie and bowed at his boss.

"Blaise, take my mom to our house safely. Oh, and tell Courtney to meet me here in thirty minutes."

Blaise nodded. "Sure thing, boss," He placed a hand on Maxie's mother. "Come on, ma'am."

Maxie's mother looked at her son before sighing. She nodded and followed Blaise outside.

Maxie used his hands to shut the door loudly. He groaned and punched the wall. He didn't understand why his mother wasn't happy. He killed his own father because he had enough of his treatment. He had tried to let his father's legacy die, since he brought nothing but shame to Hoenn. Now he was even trying to fix Hoenn using his father's position, because of the unfair rules the Pokemon Association made.

Unfortunately, people like Winona and Wallace were against him and tried to change his views. When they found out that he killed his own father, they tried to arrest him. How dare they do such a thing?! He was saving them from an abusive leader! They should thank him!

He took a deep breath and fixed his clothes. He then turned to his laptop.

Memories of how his father physically abusing his mother flashed in his mind.

He remembered how he couldn't help but watch in horror. He tried to stand up just so he could protect his mother, but his father punched him in the gut, making him lose his consciousness.

He remembered waking up on that same day. There were wounds on his mother's face, but she didn't wipe the sweat and blood on her skin; she cared more about waiting for him to wake up, just to know if he's alright.

The only people who were nice to him were his mother and his best friend, Archie. His father may be a good man from an outsider's perspective, but he had seen and experienced something much worse.

He shook his head at that, biting his lip. He couldn't understand why his mother couldn't be happy; he got rid of her abuser. If he told her about the emergency phase of his plan, he knew she would decline. But he didn't have any options left; it would be risky, but he was willing to do whatever it takes to save his mother.

_Whatever it takes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Accept the things you cannot change, have the courage to change the things you can and have the wisdom to know the difference." So yay the original line from the Justice League: Flashpoint Paradox movie made it here, haha. I own nothing. That line is beautiful. ;w;
> 
> "Whatever it takes." - yes an Avengers: Endgame reference. ;v;
> 
> MCU Thanos was the biggest inspiration in creating Alternate Maxie. I want Maxie to be the type of villain who thinks he's doing what's best/right for his mother and for Hoenn. Hopefully, I will do well with this 'cause writing villains is always the hard part for me.
> 
> Not sure when the next chapter will be but it's definitely one of my faves and I had a lot of fun writing it. My favorite alternate version of one character will be there too, so :3c
> 
> There's also a [ franticshipping discord server](https://discord.gg/wpYz9X9)! Feel free to join if you want to!
> 
> It's not mandatory, but if you like my work, feel free to drop me a coffee on ko-fi! (cap_cavern)


	4. Meet the Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, uhh, I'm sorry for disappearing for 2 months (then again other fanfiction writers have it worse BUT HEY-) because I was really frustrated with my writing so I decided to take a 2-month break. But I'm back, I guess, so yeah, continuing with this fic! ovo

* * *

Kiruru's eyes widened when he saw a book flying towards him. Alerted, his eyes glowed like a Volbeat at night and immediately used his psychic abilities to make the book float. He gently placed it on the ground, stacking them one by one. However, he failed to notice that one of them hit his trainer's head.

"Ow!" Ruby snapped out of his trance and rubbed his head. Hearing this, Kiruru immediately placed a hand on his shoulder, which Ruby patted. He smiled slightly, before kneeling one leg down. He was behind Sapphire, observing her, as his eyebrows creased. "Sapph, what's going on?"

Sapphire grumbled and dropped her fanny pack on the ground, sitting on it while hugging her legs close to her chest. She gritted her teeth, before releasing another grunt. "I can't find it."

Ruby continued furrowing his eyebrows, which formed a thin line on his forehead. He was now curious about what she meant by that. "Can't find what?"

Sapphire grabbed her bag and placed all the stuff she took out from it.

It was exactly what she expected to have if she remained to be that fancy and weak girl; the bag contained a makeup kit, a sewing kit, extra clothes, and books. They weren't just any books, though; they were romance novels and she had no idea whether she would be happy or cringe at her book choices. She had to make sure Ruby wouldn't see it or else he might end up teasing her about it.

"My Pokedex," she replied and once she placed all the stuff in her fanny pack, she closed it. "Do ya have yours?"

Ruby shook his head. "No. My bag was nowhere to be found. The only stuff I had left in my room was Kiruru's Poke Ball. Speaking of which," he grabbed Kiruru's Poke Ball and returned the Gallade back into it. He then offered it to Sapphire. "Here."

Sapphire looked at it and met Kiruru's bored yet confused eyes. It hurt that her own Pokemon couldn't remember her. She opted to ignore it, nonetheless, and broke her gaze from the ball. She rolled Ruby's fingers onto it. "I can't."

Ruby's mouth hang open and looked at Kiruru. The Gallade's expression changed from weariness to happiness. "Why?"

Sapphire raised her hand and returned Ruru back to her Poke Ball. "Because in this world, Kiruru thinks that you're his trainer. It explains why he's ready to attack me. Same with Ruru." She looked at Ruru's Poke Ball and saw the Gardevoir looking at her with worried eyes. She gave her a reassuring look, before placing it back in her pocket and stood up. "I don't know much about our lives in this reality, but even if it's good, I still don't like it."

Ruby stood along with her. He looked at his palm, noting how many light scars it had. He breathed heavily. He could already make a conclusion that in this world, he remained to be that snotty boy who liked Pokemon Battles more than anything else. It made him wonder if he was still good friends with Sapphire. If their paths didn't cross, then it wasn't worth staying on. He had to find Celebi and return things back to normal. "I can't waste my time here. I need to find Celebi now."

"Alone?" Sapphire spun around and her eyes went round.

Ruby bobbed his head and dropped his arm. "It's my fault why Hoenn is a mess. I have to find Celebi and—"

"No!" Sapphire spat and gripped his shirt collar. She looked straight into his eyes, and she saw nothing but pain and regret in it. She gulped, quenching her dry throat. She really wished she could do something about it. "We're stuck here together, Ruby. Whether you like it or not, we'll find Celebi _together_."

"But—"

"Don't push me away again, please," She removed her grip on his shirt and sighed, turning around. "I thought ya learned..." she said in a meek tone. It had been a year and a half since they officially started dating, but why was he still choosing to act on his own when danger was lurking? "Don't even try to make the same mistakes again."

Ruby's left hand reached out for her but stopped. He clenched it instead, dropping it and sighed. She was right. He would just make things worse if he pushed her away again. "I'm sorry."

Sapphire bit her lip and grabbed his hat on the ground. She patted it, removing the dust skulking on it. Once she was done, she placed her hand on his chest, giving him the hat. "Come on. We have to find my dad first. He may have a clue about Celebi's location."

Ruby's eyes widened, as his jaw dropped. "What? But I checked the lab, and it's locked. And what if Professor Birch isn't who we thought he was?"

"He's still my dad, Ruby," Sapphire gripped his hat tighter. "If he's evil in this reality then I won't think twice and fight him. I'll save him from it."

Ruby huffed and stared at the ground. He wondered how Sapphire was able to concentrate and make the right decisions, especially when disaster struck. He often did the opposite and worsened the situation, endangering the ones he loved along the way. "Alright," he conceded, opening his hands.

There was a brief silence after that, which made Sapphire wonder and turn around, looking at him with concerned eyes. Her grip on his hat tightened. "Yer...Yer not gonna wear this?"

Ruby was quick to reply, much to her surprise. He shook his head, frowning. "I see no reason to cover my head anymore."

Sapphire bit her lip. She removed his hat on his chest and stared at it. She remembered the first time she saw this piece of clothing. Ruby often used this hat to hide the very scars that reminded him of his traumatic past. It may not hurt physically recently, but the emotional pain was still there, haunting every carve that scar possessed. She always wanted to help him with it, but she had second thoughts since she believed that it was his decision to ask for her help. She didn't want to force him, after all. Everyone has their own pace when it comes to healing.

"I...I understand," She neatly folded the hat and placed it in her fanny pack. "Let's just go back to Littleroot to find my dad, and..." She approached Ruby, but the Charmer flinched. She took a step back.

She understood why he would react like that; she did hit him, and she couldn't blame him for that. She sighed, grabbing shirt collar, nonetheless, tiptoed, then kissed the part where she slapped and punched him. "I'm sorry I went too far."

Ruby blinked, surprised that she would kiss him at a time like this, yet he felt grateful that at least he was able to receive a kiss from her. He sighed in relief and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers together. "Don't be. You have the right to knock some sense into me." He chuckled at the pun while she smiled weakly at it. "But seriously, it's alright. I should've thought this through."

She didn't drop her frail smile, yet a hand reached for his cheek with its fingers caressing it. "We'll fix this together. I promise."

Ruby felt his heart aching with his stomach twisting into knots. He should be the one saying that.

"Come on." Holding his hand, Sapphire and Ruby went back to Littleroot Town.

* * *

**Birch Research Laboratory**

**Littleroot Town**

**11:00 AM**

Sapphire gritted her teeth, as her hand twisted the doorknob. It didn't budge after a few tries and she just sighed, knocking her head on the wooden door in defeat.

Ruby was concerned at this and held her shoulders. "Maybe Professor Birch is out of town."

Sapphire removed her head from the door and Ruby's hand on her shoulders. "Hoenn is in chaos, Ruby. Dad might be hiding here or worse..." She bit her lip and took a deep breath. She didn't have time to mope and cry. She had to do something and know whether or not her father was safe. Balling her fist, Sapphire punched the door, using every bit of strength she had left and destroyed it. Her punch loosened the door's hinges as it fell on the ground, leaving clouds of dust to dawdle in the air.

_Oh god, I love her so much._ Ruby thought as he blinked. He felt an odd mix of awe and pride just by watching her destroy the door with ease.

"Dad?" Sapphire called and stepped inside, her eyes wandering around the laboratory. She covered her nose and coughed some dust off along the way. "Dad? Are ya here?" She stopped once she heard people whispering and raised her hand.

Ruby stopped beside her, lifting an eyebrow. "You alright?" he asked.

Sapphire nibbled her bottom lip. "I think I heard some people whisperin'."

Ruby's hand reached for his pocket, not hesitating to send Kiruru out. His eyes also explored the laboratory.

Unlike the laboratory from their reality, this place looked abandoned. There were old laboratory equipment, machines, and computers along with some old papers scattered all over the place. Most of it was covered with dust while some were covered with a dirty cloth. He gulped as he slowly dipped his hand in his pocket. He looked at Sapphire and saw her doing the same; she had her hand close to her pocket while she was on all fours, ready to beat the crap out of whoever planned to attack them.

Sapphire's eyes gleamed with anger, as she kept her guard up. She was like a mother Pokemon ready to protect her precious eggs from its predator with her life. "There's more than one of 'em," she muttered, loud enough for Ruby to hear.

Ruby gulped and held Kiruru's Poke Ball tightly. "Well then," He drew his left leg back, as a crease appeared between his brows. "Shall we greet them?"

Sapphire smirked. She loved it whenever she and Ruby would battle together. "Ya bet."

A scoff was heard, however. "Oh, please."

Ruby's and Sapphire's eyes widened, as they both glanced up at the ceiling. A small boy jumped down at them. The boy hit Ruby's head, knocking him out, while Sapphire was able to dodge him. As she was about to attack the boy, however, she felt two pairs of hands holding her wrists, pulling it back, while another hand went to her neck. She gulped as she tried to resist but the ones holding her captive responded by digging their nails into her skin. A knife was jabbed towards her throat. She yelped in pain, causing Ruby to regain his senses.

"Sapphire!" he cried and stood up, but couldn't. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his body. He saw his wrists and his ankles were already tied up. _How?!_

"Alright," the boy who tied Ruby said, removing the scarf that covered half of his face. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Ruby and Sapphire were both shocked to see the boy's identity.

"Emerald?!"

Emerald rose an eyebrow while the corners of his eyes started crinkling. "How the _hell_ do you know my name?"

Ruby closed his gaping mouth and took a deep breath. He had no idea why Emerald tied him, but he was absolutely glad to see him. "Emerald, this is a huge misunderstanding. You see—"

"A misunderstanding?" Emerald intervened, his loud voice echoing around the room. "You two _broke_ into Professor Birch's Laboratory! How do you call _that_ a misunderstanding?!"

Ruby blinked and tried to recall that this wasn't the Emerald he knew. "Listen, we didn't mean to break in. Honestly, we didn't," he begged and looked into the small man's eyes.

Emerald immediately averted it then looked at Sapphire. He blinked. "Why on earth are you dressed like that?"

Sapphire furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait, what?!"

"Alright," A familiar voice came in and stepped into the light. He had both of his hands dug in his pockets and stopped in front of Emerald. He was a dark, tall and muscular man wearing a blue bandanna, a blue shirt, and black pants. "You go and fix the door, Emerald. I'll take it from here."

Emerald sighed and nodded. He followed the order, nonetheless, and grabbed his toolbox before going to the door.

"Well, what do we have here?" He knelt beside Ruby and held the boy's chin.

Ruby countered it with a glare. "Place your filthy hands on Sapphire and you'll regret it."

Archie rose an eyebrow. This boy definitely looks a lot like that Gym Leader from Johto. He could only conclude that this boy must be that man's son. "And why is that?"

Ruby didn't reply. He only continued glaring at Archie until the older man stood up and approached Sapphire. This made Ruby's heartbeat hammer. "Don't you dare take a step closer to her!"

Archie ignored the boy and stopped in front of Sapphire. He scanned her from head to toe. "My dear, why are you dressed like that?"

Sapphire just dropped her head. Yes, she may be the prissy and delicate girl in this reality, but why on earth were people judging her outfit? Ruby has the only right to do such a thing! "Let us go, and then I can tell ya why."

Archie's pupils dilated as he clicked his tongue, pursing his lips. "I could, but I don't trust you, especially when you displayed such a fascinating accent. Besides, you're in _my_ territory now, so I suggest you do as I say."

Sapphire sighed. She took a glance at Ruby and saw how anxious he was. She didn't like it. If Ruby was anxious, he would most likely do something reckless. She needed to move now before Ruby's irrational decision could lead them into bigger trouble. "I'm just lookin' for my dad. His name is—"

"Professor Birch? Norman?" Archie interrupted, raising an eyebrow as Sapphire nodded. "Well, funny," His hand traveled on his chin, massaging his beard. "We're also looking for him as well and since you somehow brought a stranger with you, then I'm afraid you have to go down with him." He took out a Poke Ball and threw it in the air.

A Walrein later came out of it and landed on the ground. Archie patted its head, while the Pokemon smiled. "Walrein, treat our guest nicely and use Ice Beam on her."

The Walrein nodded and opened its mouth, formulating its attack. Sapphire gulped and prepared herself for the worst.

Ruby fidgeted from his position, trying to untie the ropes around his wrists and ankles, but it was no use. _Dammit, dammit! No!_ His heart didn't stop beating wildly, his breathing hastening, as sweat excessively dripped from his body. Things shouldn't be ending this way.

"NO, _STOP_! STOP IT! PLEASE, _STOP_!"

Archie turned around and patted his Walrein. It stopped and looked at its trainer.

"What the hell do you want?" Archie asked.

"Just stop, please! Freeze me instead!" Ruby implored, as fear and concern continued to surround his eyes. "Just don't hurt her, please."

Archie folded his arms across his chest. "And why would I do that? Why do you prefer to die instead of her?"

"Because..." Ruby bit his lip. He didn't need to figure out why he wanted to die for Sapphire; he told her a year ago that he was willing to die for or with her. But how come he couldn't even say it in front of people? What did he have to lose if he told Archie the truth? It's true that Archie may ignore his words, but he needed to tell this to Sapphire before it's too late. He may have shown it in his actions, but he had to say it as well; Sapphire had every right to know about it. As he released a breath, his gaze immediately went to Sapphire. He could see her trembling at his choice, which was seen in her worried eyes.

"I love her," he choked out, making tears well up in Sapphire's eyes while shocking everyone around him. "I love Sapphire and I _will_ gladly die for her."

Archie closed his eyes and took out his electric cigar. He placed the mouthpiece in his mouth, pushed the puff button and inhaled deeply. A few moments passed, he puffed vapor out of his mouth and a Pecha Berry scent dallied in the air. "Release them."

"What?!" everyone asked. They all looked at their boss, wondering if he was certain with his decision.

"This boy _seemed_ sincere that he loves this girl," Archie reasoned and continued inhaling his vape.

"But boss," one of his troops interjected. "What if he's lying?"

Archie stopped vaping and dropped the electric cigarette in his pocket. "Then we'll kill him. Simple as that."

Ruby gulped upon hearing that. It looked like he has to prove how much he loves Sapphire, then. It may seem hard, but he was determined to do so. This reality may be a mess, but he's always unquestionably sure about one thing: he would always love Sapphire no matter what reality or alternate timeline they were in.

Once the grunts released their hold on Sapphire, she immediately shoved them away, making them fall on the ground, and approached Ruby. She placed a hand on his back and then untied him. Ruby's face twisted in pain as Sapphire removed the last rope around his wrist. "I'm sorry. I should've knocked 'em out before their other friend pointed that knife at me."

"It's okay," Ruby wiggled his wrist then held her hand. A small smile perked on his lips. "We both let our guard down when we saw Emerald. Don't blame yourself."

Sapphire smiled weakly. She squeezed his hands, before helping him stand up. She laid one hand on his chest while he encircled his left arm on her waist. She bit her lip.

This day had so many surprises for them. Ruby telling her that he loves her in public is definitely the only good thing that happened. She didn't expect him to say it at a time like this, but she thought it only happened because Archie was threatening to kill her. She just wished he would have said it under different circumstances. He may have meant what he said, but she wanted him to confess when neither of their lives was in danger. She shook her head. Even so, it was great to know that Ruby loves her, despite seeing and feeling it through his actions.

Her gaze then went to Archie. Why did she have a feeling that Archie didn't seem that worse compared to Maxie? He may have threatened to kill Ruby (and even herself) but that would only happen if Ruby lied about his feelings. And Sapphire knew Ruby wouldn't lie about what he feels after their talk a few years ago.

"I may have released you both, but I still don't trust you, especially your boyfriend," Archie said and dismissed his grunts.

"It doesn't matter," Sapphire responded, gripping Ruby's shirt. "We're just here to look for my father."

"Professor Birch or Norman?" Archie asked again with a raised brow.

"Both will do," Ruby responded while Archie sighed.

"Unfortunately, we don't know where he is. Last week, they went to see Maxie, the new head of the Pokemon Association and hasn't returned since then. I tried calling them, but they never picked up. Hell, I even _tried_ to call Maxie, but..." he paused. He didn't want to talk about his call with Maxie. It was...heartbreaking. He inhaled instead, trying to change the subject, "You're just wasting your time here. You won't find your father, princess." He stopped to look at them. He saw nothing but complete shock from the two teens. He scratched his head. "Why are _you_ surprised?"

"Archie," Sapphire spoke softly. "I know ya won't believe us and may think we're crazy but we ain't exactly from here."

Archie was skeptical. He didn't know what kind of trick they were trying to pull, but it was piquing his interest. It was an odd feeling. "Follow me," He reached the edge of the lab and pulled the lever attached to the wall.

Once the lever was pulled, one part of the tiled floor slid open and revealed stairs that lead them further down the laboratory.

Ruby and Sapphire were blown away upon witnessing this. They both looked at each other, before following Archie downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll be explained why Archie smokes. But I guess it's not that worse since it's a vape. Real cigarettes are more destructive. But of course, we all know that smoking, in general, is bad, kids hjfskf (and yes, Archie is my fave alternate version character of this fic ovo)
> 
> Also, how Ruby and Sapphire were caught after getting in the laboratory was a Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension reference.
> 
> I told you: this is gonna be crazy. I'm following Flashpoint Paradox's craziness, so everything, as in EVERYTHING from the past and even before the Salamence incident, changed. So, yes, Emerald is in Hoenn because he is not an orphan in this reality.
> 
> I'll take another one month break since Christmas season, so yeah. The next chapter will be next year, January 2020!
> 
> There's a [ franticshipping discord server](https://discord.gg/zREtWMm)! Feel free to join if you want to!


	5. A Beacon of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here. I'm so sorry for the delay. Doing everything, even getting out of bed, feels like a chore for me recently. ;;;v;;;

* * *

Archie flicked the lights on in his office. It was small compared to what an office should look like. There weren't any computers, bookshelves or stacks of paper. It just contained nothing but a desk, a couch, a small table, and a chair.

He went to the desk and boiled some water in the electric kettle. "Sit down," he ordered while grabbing three bags of tea from a jar.

Ruby and Sapphire conceded. They sat on the couch and watched Archie pour tea into three cups. Once he was done, he handed it to the couple, grabbed a chair, and sat in front of them. He placed his hands on his lap, patting it. "So, first of all, you said that you're not exactly from here. What proof do you have?"

Ruby grabbed the tea and sniffed it; he was surprised about its fragrance. He slowly took a sip from it, and he became more dumbfounded. He didn't know Archie could prepare such a delicious _and_ fragrant tea. He was quite impressed.

Sapphire opened her mouth but closed it immediately. She honestly didn't know how she could provide any evidence. All the stuff she found in her bag weren't the things she had in this reality. She couldn't ask Ruby to provide some, since his scars were gone, and his bag was nowhere to be found. She sighed and held her fanny pack. There must be something she'd missed when she was searching for her Pokedex.

"We don't have any proof, unfortunately," Ruby interfered and held Sapphire's hand. She stopped rummaging through her fanny pack and breathed. "But I'm sure you've noticed how we acted, right?"

"Good point," Archie leaned on the chair and folded his arms across his chest. "I don't know you that much but you look a lot like that gym leader in Johto. You know, Norman? He said he's the professor's friend."

Ruby bobbed his head. His mother often tells him that and despite being on slightly good terms with his father, he would like to not be compared with him. He and his father are _very_ different people. He respects his dad, but he could never be like him. Sapphire taught him many things and one of them is accepting himself and that he is his own person. He's sticking to that because he felt more free and comfortable with it. "Yes, he's my father."

"Not surprised," Archie laughed. "But on a more serious note, I think it's up to fancy pants here to prove if you two are telling the truth."

Sapphire set aside her fanny pack and looked at Archie straight in the eyes. Her fangs poked from her top lip, as she placed her left hand on her lap, clenching it. Her right hand squeezed Ruby's left hand. "How did ya know me?"

Archie was taken aback by the accent. It was odd for a fancy girl like her and at the same time, it sounded intimidating at once. "Well _obviously_ you're Professor Birch's daughter and you're—"

"A prissy and weak girl." Sapphire finished, surprising Archie. Ruby could only look at her with sympathy forming in his eyes. He knew how much she hated her old self, but she shouldn't let it beat herself up; Sapphire is still amazing despite her past.

"Well, I was gonna say 'prim' and 'proper', but yeah," Archie replied. "But you wearing a bloody casual attire took me off guard. That's why I asked why you are wearing that outfit. It looks flat and boring."

Ruby shot Archie a glare. The outfit suited Sapphire perfectly! How dare he called his creation 'flat' and 'boring'? He poured his heart and soul into it!

"And I notice you also have an accent. It doesn't suit your fancy nature, princess."

"Well don't ya think that's enough proof that Ruby and I aren't who you thought we were?" Sapphire stood up from her seat. "Now, tell us what happened to Hoenn! Why is my dad missing? Where's Ruby's dad? Why is Maxie the head of the Pokemon Association?"

"Geez," Archie sighed and stood up while Ruby pulled Sapphire down to sit beside him. " _Alright_. I'll answer your questions, but not all of them since I don't have any information about your father and your current boyfriend's popsie."

Ruby's eyebrows furrowed; confusion lit upon his face. What did he mean by her 'current' boyfriend? Did that mean Sapphire was in a relationship _before_ in this reality? He never liked the sound of it. Now he was more desperate to find Celebi and fix this.

"Maxie is the head of the Pokemon Association," Archie whirled around and went to his desk. He looked at the picture frame which contained him and Maxie smiling together with the newly renovated Oceanic Museum behind them. He sighed as he recalled the amazing memories he had shared with his beloved. "He replaced his father, who was the former head. No one knew about what happened to his father except me."

Archie stopped and grabbed his electric cigarette from his pocket. "Maxie's father may look like a nice and powerful man, but on the inside, he was a monster. He abused Maxie, forcing him to follow in his footsteps..." He gritted his vape, which was in his mouth, and inhaled as deep as he could. He blew some smoke out of his mouth, still gritting his vape, with Ruby and Sapphire covering their noses.

"Maxie was forced to be someone exactly like his father so he could continue his legacy. Maxie doesn't care about it since once he got enough money, he could always move out of Hoenn and find a stable job in another region. However, since he had an abusive father, his mother suffered the same fate as well." He sighed and placed his vape on the desk. He rummaged through his drawer to find a screwdriver. "It's more than verbal; it's also physical and maybe sexual abuse. Who knows? Maxie may be hiding that last one, and if I were him, I would do the same as well."

He paused, looking at the teenagers in front of him. Should he concerned about their shocked expressions? He just mentioned _abuse_ ; it's not like it's equivalent to the end of the world. He coughed, removing those thoughts from his head. Like he cared about these kids. "Anyway, when Maxie had enough, Groudon, or the orb, rather, _probably_ saw this chance and controlled Maxie. It's just a theory, though, but I failed to save him."

Another pause, but this time, he let himself inhale. "His father saved him and as much as I hate that guy for abusing my best friend, he has my thanks for saving him from that goddamn orb."

Archie halted for a bit, for he found what he was looking for and tinkered with his vape. Ruby and Sapphire just sighed when the place was finally smoke-free. They did not like it at all. It concerned Ruby more since his clothes could smell like one.

"Hoenn was safe until Maxie went mad," Archie continued. "I don't know why he suddenly wanted..." He bit his lip. These two were just kids, so it's better to say it now than later. "W-wanted to kill his father but I have a hunch that the red orb, that's used to control Groudon, is ironically still controlling him." He bit his lip. "I don't know, honestly..."

Ruby looked at Sapphire, concern lit up in his eyes. They'd seen what happened when the orb controlled the Maxie and Archie in their reality. This Archie may be right when he said that Maxie went mad.

"Maxie told me about it but I was blind. I thought it was a metaphor when he said he'll kill his father's legacy but a month ago, I received a knock on the door. It was unusually hot. I didn't mind it though, but when I opened the door, I saw Maxie holding his father's dead body. He told me to dispose of it, and I asked him why. His father should be given a proper burial, despite his abusive nature but..." Archie grumbled and placed his hands on his head. His eyes went wide as he trembled in fear.

Ruby and Sapphire stood up from their seats but hesitated. They just watched Archie struggle to continue telling his story. But in their minds, they were starting to wonder if Maxie was someone that important to Archie.

"I saw the look in his eyes. It's filled with greed, hunger for power and...b-bloodlust. He isn't the Maxie I used to..." Archie slammed his fist on his desk. He coughed and quickly grabbed his vape. He took the deepest breath he could take, hoping the berry flavored warm smoke could calm his nerves. It was a struggle to tell this, but it did make him feel slightly better. He wanted to tell Maxie's mother about it, or anyone, really, but he forced himself to hide.

"Maxie..." Archie blew the smokes out of his nose and his mouth while Ruby and Sapphire returned to covering their noses. "Maxie became someone I never recognized. He not only wanted to erase his father's legacy, but he's now willing to kill the people who would stand against him. I founded this cult, or whatever. Emerald calls it 'the resistance', but whatever, I made this group when Maxie killed Tate and Liza. They may be skilled trainers but they're just kids. Yet, he killed them without even considering that fact."

He groaned, recalling the bloody memory. Tate's and Liza's bodies were bleeding while Maxie's eyes were filled with anger and hatred.

He was a coward for just kneeling on the ground as he trembled in fear, too frozen to make a move, too distracted by the terror lying in front of him. "I gathered people like the Gym Leaders, the Elite Four and even skilled trainers like Emerald, but..."

"You never made a move..." Ruby finished, looking at Sapphire. He knew Sapphire would never do such a thing, but he could imagine the pain Archie is going through.

Archie just nodded. His eyes were focused on the wooden desk. He didn't know when he would start.

"Why?" Sapphire questioned.

Archie remained silent. He may have gathered all the elite trainers Hoenn had to offer, but he was scared. He was afraid to face Maxie, because he knew he had to take him down. Archie had never imagined in his life that he may face Maxie in a non-friendly battle and possibly take him down for good.

Sapphire bit her lip as one hand held her elbow. Whatever relationship that he and Maxie had, _it must've been_ _something_. She would definitely be as conflicted as Archie if Ruby went rogue. Ruby was the last person she wanted to take down. She took a deep breath and approached Archie. She then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Archie, ya don't have to worry."

Archie broke his gaze at the desk and looked up to meet Sapphire's determined eyes. The more he spends his time with her, the more he realizes that this Sapphire is different; a good different.

"We're not gonna take down Maxie. We're gonna find Celebi and fix this mess."

"What the bloody hell?" Archie stood up and gave her a ridiculous look. "Are you mad? Why would we need such Pokemon to fix this mess? Didn't you listen to the _whole_ story? Maxie must be insane since the red orb that's used to control Groudon controlled him instead!"

"I told ya, Archie, we ain't the same people ya used to know!" Sapphire responded harshly and slammed her fist on the desk.

Archie stopped and sighed. "Princess, we have to stop Maxie. The reason why I let you lovebirds go is that I thought _you_ may help us defeat Maxie."

"And we will," Ruby said and placed his hand on top of Sapphire's. His eyes gleamed with the same grit Sapphire had. "If we find Celebi, we can go back in time and stop myself from changing a certain event in the past."

Archie was confused. His forehead puckered along with his eyebrows. "Do you even know what the damned hell you're talking about? What do you mean ' _we_ have to go back in time and stop _you_ from changing the past'?!" His hand dropped after pointing at Ruby. He grabbed his electric cigarette and placed it in his mouth.

Ruby and Sapphire suddenly backed off and moved a good amount of distance away from Archie. They then looked at each other.

Archie blew some smokes out of his mouth and slammed his vape on the desk. "Now I know why you two aren't yourselves; you two are as crazy as Maxie!"

"Archie!" Sapphire spat, glaring at him.

"What the hell do you want now, princess?!"

"We wanna find Celebi because this isn't the reality we're livin'. In our world, Hoenn is nothing like this. The Pokemon Association is doin' fine and the head is definitely not Maxie nor his father!"

Archie rose an eyebrow. Now she's talking about realities? He must be having a crazy dream.

"The reason why Hoenn is in chaos is because of me," Ruby placed a hand on his chest and took a step closer. " _I_ used Celebi's time-traveling powers and changed _one_ event from the past. I didn't know the consequences would be _this_ chaotic. I regret it. Whether you believe us or not, we will find Celebi and you will help us."

"We just need to gather data about Celebi's location and then we'll find it ourselves," Sapphire added and held Ruby's chest in hopes to calm him down. "Just tell us where can we find Hoenn's Pokedexes."

Archie stood silently. He noticed Ruby and Sapphire take another step away from him. He then looked at his photograph with Maxie and sighed. He couldn't believe he would be saying this. "Listen, I don't know what the hell is a Pokedex but if what you're saying is really true then..." He paused to take a deep breath. "What happened to Maxie in this reality bullshit you're speaking of?"

The couple was silent after Archie's question. Sapphire bit her lip while Ruby looked at the floor. They were both wondering if telling Archie that Maxie is gone would either make him happy or upset.

"Just answer these simple questions: is Maxie not insane in this reality you're speaking of? Is he the nice man I..." Archie balled his fists and sat on the chair. He couldn't even say how much Maxie means to him in front of people. He's such a disgrace.

"Maxie wasn't able to control Hoenn," Ruby spoke after a moment of silence. "He was defeated."

Archie had never felt relieved in his whole life. If they really were telling the truth then this was his chance. "Alright," He stood up. "That alone is enough to convince me," Ruby and Sapphire sighed in relief. "I'll help you find Celebi, but..."

They both opened their eyes and looked at Archie.

"I want some time alone with your boy toy there."

Ruby and Sapphire were dumbfounded. What did Archie just call him?

"W-Why?" Ruby choked, shocked at Archie's usage of words.

Archie placed his electric cigarette in his mouth. "I need to have a word with you."

Sapphire looked at Ruby then at Archie. She had no idea why Archie wanted to talk to Ruby privately, but she had a feeling that this had something to do with Ruby's reason for going back in time. She sighed and grabbed her fanny pack off the couch, before approaching the door. Ruby tried to hold her hand, but she raised it, stopping him. She smiled. "It's alright. I'll just be outside. I think I need to talk to Emerald and gather more information about Celebi. He may know sumthin'."

"I like how you're smarter than your royal ass self," Archie intervened, making Ruby glare at him while Sapphire just rolled her eyes. She always hated her past self anyway. Archie shrugged innocently. "Not that I'm saying you're dumb—you just know how to prioritize things."

"Thanks," Sapphire replied before opening the door and left the two men alone. As she went out, she decided to remain outside the office. She leaned her back on it and folded her arms across her chest. She didn't like eavesdropping but she didn't want to be left out from this mission at the same time. She trusted Ruby, but after knowing he let his fear control him again, she had to keep an eye on him. However, this didn't feel right at all; doing this felt like she didn't trust him.

She bit her lip and took a deep breath. Maybe she should stick to her original plan and find Emerald.

"Oh."

Well, it looked like she didn't need to look for him any longer.

"I thought you were still talking to Archie," Emerald crossed his arms on his chest and scanned Sapphire from head to toe.

"He wants to have a word with Ruby alone," Sapphire removed her back on the wall and approached Emerald. He looked different despite his height, yet his outfit choices didn't change a bit. The main difference is his short hair, and she thought he looked cute on it. "Is it alright if I have a talk with ya as well?"

Emerald's eyebrows creased. "Alright, but..." He placed his fingers on his lower lip as his teeth nibbled it. "Will you be able to drop the accent? It's weird hearing you talk like that."

Sapphire just sighed. She could try, but why were people making a big deal out of it?

* * *

When Sapphire left the room, Archie sat on the couch with Ruby in front of him. They had an awkward silence at first, with Archie still piping that vape like a machine while Ruby was struggling to cover his nose without a handkerchief. It took Archie at least three minutes until he put his electric cigarette down and looked at Ruby with a grim expression. Ruby just gulped, waiting for him to speak.

"Why did you do it?"

Ruby blinked, taken aback at his question. "Did what?"

"Why did you use Celebi to go back in time?"

Ruby paused and nipped his lower lip. He wasn't comfortable telling it, especially to the man who tried to kill them in their reality.

"If you're not comfortable, then go vague with it. I don't care; I just wanna know."

Ruby took a deep breath and clenched his fists. He had to at least try. This Archie is different from the one he knew, after all. "I thought—I...thought that stopping that Salamence from attacking Sapphire and I would change the future for the better, but it didn't; it only worsened. I just want her to live the happy and phobia-free life she deserved and that certain event is stopping her."

Archie cocked an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

Ruby averted his eyes on the floor to look at Archie. He didn't quite understand. He told him everything he wanted to know, right? How come he was still asking?

"You said you love her or was it an act? Did you do it to—"

"No, of course not!" Ruby intruded, standing up. "I meant what I said; I love her. I love Sapphire, and I did it because I love her."

Archie closed his eyes as a smile lit up on his face. He chuckled, his laugh echoing around the room. Ruby felt uncomfortable just by hearing it. "Alright. If you do love her then I believe you." He stood up and grabbed his vape. He grumbled. "Young love. Such a good feeling. I remember what that felt like."

Ruby's brows wrinkled. "What do you mean?"

Archie shrugged. "I'm not just scared that Maxie will kill the people I've gathered. I'm also scared to take him down. Maxie is more than my friend. I..." He sighed. Here goes nothing. "I..." He couldn't. He wanted to tell the boy, but the words couldn't come out from his mouth. He swallowed the lump in his throat, shifting from his seat. He took a deep breath.

"Maxie...means a lot to me." There was a pause before he could continue, "I didn't know he was going down the wrong path until I saw him kill Tate and Liza right in front of me. I could've stopped him, but I remained frozen on the ground. My feelings for him blinded me until someone had to die. The reason why I wanna help you two is because of Maxie. It doesn't matter if he's defeated in that reality you're talking about. What matters is he never went this path. He was a good man."

Ruby slowly nodded. It's true that people would go to any lengths to protect the ones they love. This must be hard for Archie. "I understand..."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Archie muttered. "Kid," he called while Ruby just looked at him. "If you really love Sapphire, then guide her. I see she's going on the right path, but you know, still...make sure that she's doing the right thing. Be around her for the good times and the bad, and when she doesn't know what to do, help her make decisions. Be there for her, don't push her away. Being in a relationship, romantic or not, means you're ready to be vulnerable around them. It may take a while but do it at your own pace."

He paused and took a deep breath. He hated to lie but he wanted to at least give the boy some hope. "The reward is satisfying, trust me."

Silence passed. Archie bit his lip and grabbed his vape. If he went deeper then he would just remember the happy times he'd spent with Maxie, giving him more reason to hide. He didn't know if Maxie reciprocated his feelings when he was still sane, but he hoped Maxie got his message: that he would always be there for him no matter what. "Just remember what I said, alright?"

Ruby was speechless. He only nodded, letting Archie's words sink in. Each point stabbed him in the heart. He was doing the exact opposite of what Archie advised. It made him wonder why Sapphire never left him; she definitely deserved someone better.

"I'm sure you had good intentions, but not everything goes your way, kid. Understanding your situation made me think that you screwed up so bad—but I'm not gonna ask if you did. I don't wanna go too deep." Archie stopped to observe Ruby. He suddenly looked pale and...was he shaking? Did he say too much?

"Kid, are you okay?" He stood up and approached the young man, gently slapping his cheeks. He sighed and grabbed a cup of tea on the table.

Ruby managed to regain his senses once he caught the tea's scent. He accepted the cup and inhaled deeply. "I guess," he muttered.

Archie took a step back and dug his hands in his pockets. He couldn't help but pity the boy. His words must have hurt him. "Let's just focus on proving that you're really sorry about all the bullshit you've pulled."

Ruby stopped drinking the tea and set it aside. He clenched his fists. He's absolutely determined to prove it no matter what. He had made so many reckless decisions that became mistakes in the end, and he hoped this would be the last. "I...I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tempted to type "okay I believe you" Just a Pancake reference, anyone? ksdfds
> 
> Maxie killing Tate and Liza is an Injustice reference where evil Superman killed Shazam/Billy Batson. You know that Supes went too far when he killed a kid who can transform into a god. T^T (And Shazam is my fave DC superhero too ;-;)
> 
> Not sure when will the next chapter be updated. Like I said: everything feels like a chore for me recently. The new year started with me getting depressed, haha, oh well. If you see me posting a lot of memes on twitter, I am so sorry and you're free to reply with a "go back and write chapter 6". :' )
> 
> If you like my work, please consider dropping a coffee on my ko-fi (cap_cavern). The money there will be used to buy a plane ticket so I can visit my boyfriend. ;v;


	6. Disassembling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6...on valentine's day...what's so special about this day?

* * *

Sapphire placed a hand on her chin, as her eyes wandered around the place. The room they were in was similar to Archie's except it was bigger and had a lot of equipment like a machine, where one could heal their Pokemon, computers, and two bookshelves. She was in the middle of the room, sitting on a chair with her arms on the table while Emerald was talking.

She was able to ask Emerald what she and Ruby were like in this reality, and the results were the exact same as what she saw from the memory lighter.

While Emerald had never met Ruby, he met Sapphire through a mutual friend, Wally. Sapphire was a contest idol, which didn't surprise her a bit. She was prim, proper and 'sparkly' as Emerald described. She always wore a fancy outfit, and people often described her as a 'princess', similar to what Archie called her an hour ago.

"And that's not all!" Emerald exclaimed. He had no idea why Sapphire suddenly changed, but if it meant telling her everything could bring her back, then he would do what he can. "You're in a relationship with—"

"Ah, there you are!" Archie intervened by opening the door and accidentally slamming it on the wall, causing Emerald to flinch.

"Dude! _How_ many times do I have to tell you to not slam the door?!" the blond complained, turning around to look at Archie.

Archie ignored it, however. "Emerald, I need you to do something."

Emerald grumbled. "Hey, don't you ignore me!"

"It's urgent," Archie responded. He was clearly messing with him based on his chivalrous tone.

Emerald decided to drop it. He turned to look at Sapphire. "Well, I hope I was able to trigger your memory or something." He hopped off the chair and approached Archie.

Ruby stood beside Sapphire and his eyes gleamed with curiosity. She looked shocked and confused. Did Emerald tell her something? "You okay?"

Sapphire snapped out of her thoughts and blinked. She felt Ruby squeezing her hand, causing her to blush. She coughed and stood up. Her blush deepened when his face leaned in inches away from hers. He never changes, but as she gets lost into his eyes, she realized that he's the one who was not alright. Clasping his hand, she placed the other on his chest. "I am, but are ya—"

"Hold on! Wait a second!" Emerald shouted, interrupting Sapphire. The couple looked at Emerald and Archie. "You want me to take Sapphire and..." He took a glance at Ruby before rolling his eyes. "...that _dude_ to Lilycove City Library to get info about Celebi? Are you insane?!"

" _Very_ funny," Archie threw his head back, feigning a laugh while Emerald smacked his palm on his face. His laughter soon died and was replaced with a serious expression. "But seriously, we need info about Celebi. They need it."

"Why?" Emerald asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Archie knelt down and patted the boy's head. "I'll tell you later. Just focus on finding a way to infiltrate the library without Maxie knowing."

Emerald sighed and nodded his head. He went to his computer and started working.

Archie smiled at the young boy and approached Ruby and Sapphire with his hands dug in his pockets. "You two will go with Emerald once he's done. Make sure that Maxie doesn't see you, understand?"

Sapphire bit her lip and nodded. "Thanks for helping us out, Archie."

Archie rubbed his chin. "I'm doing this for Maxie, princess. Don't thank me."

"That's Archie's way of saying 'you're welcome'," Emerald said while his eyes were focused on his laptop.

Archie laughed and waved his hand, going outside the room. He closed the door gently this time, leaving Ruby and Sapphire with Emerald.

"Are ya alright?" Sapphire asked and placed a hand on Ruby's chin, caressing it.

Ruby just sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. This surprised Sapphire but she reciprocated. They stood there, hugging each other, pouring every bit of their feelings into it as Ruby's hand held Sapphire's head. It played with her hair while pressing their bodies closer. He closed his eyes, stopping the tears from falling.

He thought about what Archie said, and it only made him feel guiltier. His conscience wasn't helping either. He knew he had made so many mistakes and wrong decisions in his life, but deciding to ask Sapphire on a date wasn't and would never be one of them. He didn't know how or what he should do to convince her that he trusts her and also make her believe that she is always strong enough. He sighed and pulled away. He bit his lip, as a tear fell from his eye.

Sapphire gulped and used her thumb to wipe a tear from his eye. He's been concealing his emotions and he needed to let it all out. She turned around, only to see Emerald working on his computer. "Emerald," she called.

"Yeah?" Emerald asked, his eyes were still on the computer screen.

"We'll be excusin' ourselves. Just find us at my house."

" _Yeaaah_ , but your house is destroyed, remember?"

Sapphire once again swallowed the lump in her throat. "I know, but we just need..." She bit her lip. If she mentioned the word 'private', would he assume something awkward or embarrassing?

Well, she wouldn't know unless she tried.

"If you want a private room then here," Emerald grabbed a key on his desk and tossed it to Sapphire.

Sapphire caught it and a note with the numbers '3818' was attached to it. She furrowed her eyebrows. These were the same numbers that Ruby used as a password for his master's aircar. "Thanks?"

"Don't mention it. As much as I wanna know more, I gotta go back to work. Now, go."

Sapphire nodded her head and grabbed Ruby's hand, leaving Emerald alone in the room.

Sapphire was able to easily find the room. It was on the farthest side of this so-called secret base that Archie and his friends built. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see a bed, a nightstand, and a spare ceiling fan. She didn't know what was the purpose of this room, but she was thankful they had this.

Locking the door behind them, Sapphire shoved the key in her fanny pack and sat beside Ruby on the bed. Ruby's left arm draped across his eyes as he laid down on the bed. He had a huge frown on his face and it was enough to make her sad. Despite wanting to ask what was bothering him, she opted to just stay put until Ruby was ready to talk. She sighed and laid down beside him, moving a few inches away from him.

They had never slept on the same bed before, and she hoped they would easily find Celebi today. She didn't want to sleep on the same bed with Ruby, mostly because it was her father's orders. Although, a part of her sought to rebel against her father's wishes, just to find out what would it feel like to sleep with the person she loves. She could imagine how soft and warm he could be while slumbering.

Her eyes widened, and she mentally slapped herself. Her cheeks flushed at her ridiculous thoughts. She shouldn't even think about such things!

She coughed and sat up on the bed. She should just focus on helping Ruby. She moved her gaze toward him and her frown returned. Did Archie tell him something that made him this depressed?

"I'm sorry," Ruby muttered, surprising Sapphire. What was he apologizing for, specifically? He sat up and opened his eyes.

Sapphire got lost into his eyes, and all she saw was regret, guilt, and pain. Her hand reached to stroke his cheek, but Ruby kissed it and intertwined their fingers instead.

"Archie's right," he continued and took a deep breath. Sapphire bit her lip as she waited for him to continue. "I shouldn't push you away. I should have consulted you when I decided to find Celebi. I shouldn't have let fear consume me. I..." He gritted his teeth. His hold on her hand tightened. She didn't mind it, squeezing back and gesturing him to continue. "I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry, Sapphire. This is all my fault. Up until now I still wanted to find Celebi on my own because you have nothing to do with my mistakes. I made these on my own and—"

A knock interrupted Ruby's rambling. Before Sapphire could say something, Archie came in with Emerald beside him. She was starting to feel slightly annoyed at Archie bursting into people's rooms with no permission.

"Okay, we got the building plans. You three will sneak in and grab whatever info you can find about Celebi." Archie explained then looked at Ruby and Sapphire. He rose an eyebrow. "Uh..." He scratched his neck. "Did we interrupt something? You do know that this is no time to make-out. This room may be yours, but remember that you're just borrowing it." He grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. "So that doesn't mean you two can do whatever you want in it."

If Ruby and Sapphire were caught too close to each other, Sapphire would usually push Ruby or shove her hand away from him. But today was different. Ruby instead gently removed his hand from Sapphire's and went in front of Archie with a facial expression resembling his father's.

"I'm going alone."

"What?!" Sapphire and Emerald yelled while Archie just sighed.

Ruby clenched his fists. His arms started trembling. "That's Maxie's territory," he glanced at Sapphire before continuing in a croaked voice, "I-I have to get the information alone. Just give me the—"

"No!" Sapphire interfered and held his shoulder, spinning him around to face her. Her eyes widened when she saw fear in his own eyes. She knew it. Why did he have to decide things on his own again? "You're not goin' alone, Ruby."

Ruby pursed his lips and held her hand, but Sapphire moved it away.

"We're in this together! Didn't ya remember?!"

Ruby felt his breathing became unstable. "I-I know, b-but this Maxie isn't the one we know! He's much worse, Sapph! He killed Tate and Liza!"

"I can take care of myself, Ruby! I have Ruru with me!"

"But what if Maxie's Pokemon is stronger than Ruru? If he defeats Ruru, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt you, and I don't know what should I do if that happens!"

"Ruby, I trained all my life just so I could protect myself and the ones I love. I ain't called the Hoenn Champion _and_ a Pokedex Holder for nothin'!"

Archie's and Emerald's eyes widened at that. She was _what_?!

"I know, but please..." His emotions were all over the place and neither of them knew how to tame them. "T-This is my fault! Please, let me fix it!"

"Last year, I told ya that if ya leave me out again, I would never ever forgive you even if you did apologize! Don't make me reconsider that!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Archie stepped in between Ruby and Sapphire, pushing them away from each other. He watched Emerald approach Sapphire and pulled her further. Archie breathed, turning to face Ruby. His eyes were wide, quivering, though distant to all around him. It looked like someone was inhumanely murdered in front of him.

"Ruby, you're staying here," Archie grumbled. "Emerald, Sapphire, and I will figure out how you three should get in without Maxie noticing you."

"Are you okay?" Emerald asked Sapphire while she just nodded. "Good. I think you should stay in my room until things calm down between you two."

Sapphire bit her lip and stood up. Her face darkened as she clenched her fists. Emerald swore she looked intimidating and it was enough to bring a chill running through his spine. "I'll be outside."

The men in the room didn't say anything; they just watched Sapphire go outside, slamming the door shut.

Archie let out another infuriated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. This argument further proved that Ruby was the reckless one in their relationship.

"Eesh," Emerald finally spoke after a moment of silence. He looked at Ruby. "You screwed up big time, dude."

"Dude, seriously?" Archie asked with a disappointed face.

Emerald grinned awkwardly and rubbed his ear. "Sorry."

Archie grabbed his electric cigarette and gave it to Ruby, but the boy shook his head. "I guess you don't smoke, huh?"

Ruby nodded as his legs were starting to get weaker.

"Well, what do you do to make yourself calm down?"

Ruby ignored Archie. His knees met the floor moments later as tears spilled from his eyes. Emerald was right; he screwed up. And the worst part was this is the second time she pulled the ultimatum on him. Sapphire had forgiven him after the meteorite incident, but like any human being, she had her limits and he believed he made her reach them. He knew Sapphire would never be able to forgive him but deep down, he hoped she would. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Sapph..."

* * *

Sapphire stormed out of Archie's lair and headed to one of her favourite spots in Littleroot. It wasn't just her preferred spot, though; it was shared with Ruby. It was at the very edge of Littleroot Town where it met Hoenn's seas. The view was often spectacular; one could perfectly see the ocean and Dewford Town. But in this world, it was different. There may be still some water left in the seas but Dewford Town was out of sight.

The trees in the area were burned or dried too, so the only company Sapphire had left was a large boulder. She didn't know how long she was sitting beside this ginormous rock, but it was a better company than Ruby. Just thinking about her boyfriend made her blood boil, yet at the same time, she couldn't help but feel insecure and doubt herself more.

Wasn't being a champion enough to prove how strong she was? Did she need to defeat him again in another Pokemon battle? Or was he overprotective because she wasn't able to save herself from Archie's grunts? She grabbed a pebble on the ground and threw it into the sea. She heard a small splash as she closed her eyes.

The air felt like a heatwave and she hated it. They really needed to find Celebi now before Hoenn dried up completely. She sighed. She felt bad for retreating; she should have been better. The warm breeze ran past her as she stood up. She grabbed her Poke Ball from her pocket and looked at Ruru.

Ruru had a concerned expression on her face while holding her hands tightly. Sapphire assumed that Ruru heard everything. She gave Ruru a fake smile.

"It's okay, Ruru. Ruby...Ruby just wanted to protect me even if..." She bit her lip. She understood why Ruby was acting like that. After all the distress they endured throughout the day, he just couldn't control his emotions anymore, and it just burst like a balloon. She needed to have a talk with him once this mess was fixed. "I can take care of myself. Ruby's just protective. It's cute, but he needs to learn its limits."

Ruru just responded with a nod. It never failed to amaze her at how sympathetic her trainer is.

"Come on," Sapphire dropped Ruru's Poke Ball and headed back to Archie's lair. Once she arrived, she was surprised to see how deserted the place was. Archie may have gathered the 'best' trainers in Hoenn, but it was odd to see the place empty. Were they somewhere else, or did they go home? What was going on?

She went to room 3818 and closed the door. She felt her heart sank when she saw Ruby crying. His eyeballs were as red as his pupils and his eyelids were incredibly bloated. How long was he crying?

"Y-You're okay," Ruby's voice trembled as he tried to stand up, but his legs were too frozen to move.

Sapphire observed him, scanning him from head to toe. Ruby wasn't like this; he would either faint or get his confidence back once he finished breaking down. But seeing him like this was scaring her. She wanted to dismiss her negative emotions and just hug him, telling him that everything would be alright. "Ruby..."

"I-I'm fine," he choked and gulped. He coughed.

"Yeah, but you don't look alright," Archie came in with a can of soda and two bottles of water with him.

Sapphire spun around and glared at Archie. "Why did ya leave him alone here?"

"Listen, princess, I only went out to grab these, so here," He threw the two bottled water on the bed. "Drink it. Stay hydrated. If you two want to find Celebi now, then I suggest you set this couple's argument aside."

"That's the reason why I returned," Sapphire muttered then looked at Ruby. She saw him drink from the bottled water, making her sigh in relief. "What's the plan?"

"You, Emerald and your boyfriend will go to Lilycove Library, sneak in and gather as much data you could get," Archie explained and crumpled the can of soda.

"How about a Pokedex?" she asked.

Archie furrowed his eyebrows. "My dear, I have no idea what the hell is a Pokedex."

Sapphire blinked. So did that mean Pokedexes didn't exist in this reality? "It's a machine that contains every Pokemon data. My father has one of those. There's even this group called the Pokedex Holders!"

"Well, whatever it is, your father never mentioned it or that cult," Archie replied. "Just get a damn book about Celebi in the library, and don't let Maxie see you. He goes there every day to read books. That's his way of calming himself."

 _At least it's better than smokin'._ Sapphire thought and bit her lip. Although, she was more anxious about her companions than sneaking in. She helped her father with his research so blending and lurking in weren't new to her. Ruby, however, wasn't that skillful with this. He was decent, but on a professional level, he wasn't. There were times that wild Pokemon noticed them when they had that data distribution journey years ago. She shook her head. No, she should trust Ruby with this. She could always guide him, after all.

But...how could she guide him if things weren't still alright between them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archie giving Ruby the vape is nope. Bad example, Archie. Bad! Smoking is bad for your health, smh!!!!!
> 
> Day 12361278317824 and still no motivation to write but I managed to edit/proofread/whatever this piece of crap is so yay? I am so tired. I'm sorry for another short chapter but life's been draining me. Been playing a lot. I'm grinding in my gacha games too and too busy playing Breath of the Wild. Link is hot. :p


	7. Reality Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shoutout to everyone who kudo-ed and commented on this fic. It really means a lot, thank you! :D
> 
> I received a wonderful review on FFN so I'll share it here:
> 
> >MythGirl Writes: Looks like they have a bit of a plan in order! But they don't recognize the pokedex holders, or even know what a pokedex is? Interesting... Great chapter, as usual!
> 
> >The Pokedex doesn't exist in this timeline. However, incorporating that info into the story was a big struggle so I ended up mentioning it instead. ^^;

* * *

**The Next Day.**

"So you're not coming with us?"

Archie shrugged and sat in front of Emerald's computer. "I'm here to guide you since I know Maxie's moves."

"You do know that sounds _slightly_ creepy, right?" Emerald replied, blinking. He placed a Poke Ball in his pocket.

"I just know where Maxie's favourite books are located in the library, okay?"

Emerald waved his hand and chuckled. He could tell how crazy Archie was for Maxie. " _Whatever_ , Archie. Let's talk about this once all of this is mission is over."

"You know you're not getting any fucking word from me," Archie retorted, but it gave Emerald a smug expression.

"I could try."

Archie blinked. "Fuck," Knowing the boy, he would find a way. "Just get your ass outta here and do your job."

Emerald laughed loudly this time. "Sure, _lover boy_."

"Goddammit, you little shit," Archie mumbled angrily as he watched Emerald leave the room. Why was that boy so fascinated about other people's love lives?

"Alright, we're off to Lilycove Library," Emerald stated once he left the room. "Sapphire, your Gardevoir knows that place, so we're using it to teleport there," he explained, standing in front of the couple. He eyed them from head to toe. He could sense some awkwardness dawdling in the air, and honestly, it was making him uncomfortable. Yet, he didn't have time for it; their mission comes first, after all. He sighed. "Let's just go."

Sapphire nodded, biting her lip. She instructed her Gardevoir to take them to Lilycove Library, and in a flash, they managed to arrive at their destination.

* * *

**Lilycove City**

**Lilycove Public Library**

**10:00 AM**

This was definitely awkward as Sapphire had expected. The moment they arrived at Lilycove Library, she felt that some tension was growing between her and Ruby. Or was it just her? She shook her head, trying to concentrate on the mission.

They were able to sneak into the library without getting much attention. Emerald was annoyed that Ruby complained about them getting in the air vent and after quietly scolding him, Ruby surrendered and followed.

"Alright, we're here," Emerald muttered, as he stopped in his tracks. He grabbed something from his backpack and took out a rope.

They finally reached the archives section. Sensing the ever-growing awkward aura around the two lovebirds, Emerald opted to just get the books himself. He gulped once he finished tying the rope around his waist. He pulled it gently, hoping it was knotted tightly and turned around to look at his companions. He gave them a strict look, before handing them the cord.

" _Don't_ ever let it go," he whispered while the two just nodded. Sapphire held onto it, placing both of her feet on the sides of the air vent before Emerald dove down with the cable tied around his waist whilst holding his breath. He then used it to swing from every bookshelf.

Emerald was surprisingly skilled; he was able to grab every book they needed in a flash. The brunette wondered if the Emerald in their reality had the same skill. She now understood why Archie insisted the young boy to go with them.

Ruby just watched Sapphire hold onto the rope. His eyes never left hers as he sighed. The tension kept on growing every moment and he wished he could just stop it from expanding; it was making him uneasy. He just...wanted this feeling to end.

"Last one," Emerald muttered and grabbed a book on the very edge of the shelf. He let his left hand rest on the top rail while his foot was in the middle. He scanned the book first before shoving it in his bag. He just hoped he wasn't too heavy. He was more concerned about how the lovers would pull him up than the rope breaking from the excessive weight.

With a sigh leaving his mouth, he tugged the rope. He was expecting that it would take a while for them to pull him up but the constant hoisting stunned him. So the five ginormous books he grabbed didn't increase his weight?

"Gotcha," Sapphire mumbled, as she lifted the rope one last time until Emerald went inside the air vent.

He greeted them with a stupefied face and a gaped mouth. "H-How?"

Sapphire just grinned, scratching her neck while Ruby was smirking behind her. "Ya weren't that heavy, honestly."

"That's because he helped?" the young boy asked but Ruby shook his head. Now he was more shocked. Just _how_ physically strong is Sapphire and how long was she hiding this massive strength?

"We should get out of here," Ruby mumbled and crawled forward, but the panel he touched crumbled, causing it to collapse. He slipped and caved in, yet Sapphire swooped down and caught him. He looked up and was relieved to see her. "Sapph..."

It was awkward to speak to her since she never talked nor touched him since last night; all she did was read a book, just to ignore him, once Archie left them in their room yesterday. Because of this, he was happy that at least she made contact with him. Although, he wished it could be under a safer circumstance and not like this.

Sapphire gritted her teeth and pulled Ruby up. Her hand retracted, and she followed Emerald.

Ruby frowned. He guessed he still had a long way to go.

Their entire escapade was silent and it made Ruby feel somewhat strange. Sure, they were required to remain quiet, but he guessed this had something to do with the tension between him and Sapphire. He wanted to talk to her, really, but he was afraid. He didn't know why he was scared in the first place, and he wished he could just grab the courage to talk to her. He didn't like it if Sapphire wasn't talking to him.

The trio went out of the air vent with ease. Emerald was leading them with the books he gathered placed in his backpack. Sapphire followed his lead, with Ruby trailing behind them. The heels of their shoes silently scrub the tiled floor as they ran quietly. Once they saw the exit, however, they heard a familiar voice.

"No, please!"

Ruby's eyes widened. He knew exactly to whom that voice belonged to. He immediately turned to Sapphire and saw nothing but fear shrouding in her eyes. Should he hold her hand? He was frightened that she might slap it away.

"What are you two doing?" Emerald hissed. He watched Ruby exit out of the air vent to approach Sapphire with the girl slowly walking away from him. "We're almost at the exit, come on!"

Sapphire ignored Emerald and walked closer. She hid behind one of the bookshelves as her eyes scanned for the source of the voice.

To her surprise, she saw her father kneeling in front of Maxie. Five Houndoom were surrounding him as they growled, making him cower back.

"Maxie, please! You know it isn't that easy to look for that Pokemon! It even took you months—years, even, to find Groudon. I—"

"Silence!" Maxie slapped him as the Houndoom barked.

Sapphire gritted her teeth and gripped the bookshelf. She swore she could destroy it at any moment. She felt a presence beside her; she knew it was Ruby's but she didn't have time to look at him. She had to find a way to get her father out of there. But how? Her entire body was trembling, and her legs were stiff again. Why was she feeling like this? She already let this terror control her when Maxie murdered her master, and she couldn't let this happen again! She had to do something! _Dammit! Dammit! Move!_

"I gave you one job," Maxie said through gritted teeth and grabbed Professor Birch by the collar. He lifted him as the professor struggled. "Just one and you couldn't even do it correctly!" He threw him across the room, and the Houndoom followed.

Professor Birch coughed. Scrambling backward, his back pressed against the wall. "N-Nice Houndoom..."

The Houndoom's eyes gleamed with anger, with their bodies bending in a pouncing position. Their tails were raised, and their mouths closed, growling and displaying their sharp teeth. Professor Birch gulped.

"You have one week to look for this Pokemon, and you're going to do it correctly." Maxie approached him and stopped beside the Houndoom. His hands were dug in his pockets, as he scowled.

"B-But," Professor Birch tried to stand up, but one of the Houndoom barked at him. He remained seated on the floor. "T-This is a rare Pokemon! You can't easily find it in one—"

"Learn when to shut your mouth!"

"But—"

"Teach him a lesson."

The Houndoom barked and charged right through the professor; one pierced its sharp claws into the professor's chest while the rest tore through his legs and his arms.

"NO!"

Maxie's eyes widened as he broke his gaze from the dying professor. He saw a teenage girl approaching him with a Gardevoir beside her. "What the?"

"Moon Blast!"

The Houndoom ripped the professor apart, yet they all backed off when they saw a pink energy blast hurtling towards them. They snarled at the Gardevoir while the Psychic-Fairy type glared back.

"Dad!" Sapphire called and sat beside her father. She grabbed his bleeding hand and tried to shake him awake, but it wasn't working. His arms, his legs, and his chest were bleeding constantly. "No...Dad...please, wake up! Please! Dad!"

Something inside Sapphire snapped. Tears started flowing down her eyes as she screamed. She buried her head in her father's bleeding chest as she squeezed his hand.

Maxie just blinked. So this was Professor Birch's daughter, huh? He heard she went missing. What was she doing here?

"Get away from her!"

Maxie swirled around again and saw a boy with a Gallade running towards him. The boy looked very similar to the professor's friend, Norman, and he assumed he was related to the aforementioned Gym Leader from Johto.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Ruby held her waist, ignoring the blood dripping on her clothes and pulled her away from the professor. He hugged her from behind but she whirled around, burying her head in his chest. He felt the blood staining on his clothes, but he didn't care. What mattered now was to help Sapphire and get out of here.

Maxie didn't know who the hell were those two teenagers in front of him, but he knew he had to kill them before they could spread this news. Grabbing something from his pocket, he took out a gun and pointed it at them. His eyes were filled with rage as he pulled the trigger.

Ruby was alerted by this and screamed as loud as he could, "Kiruru, teleport us back! Ruru, use Protect!"

Ruru looked at Ruby as he held her trainer. She then looked at Maxie, and saw all five Houndoom and a firearm's bullet aiming towards them. Ruru closed her eyes as a magical veil surrounded them. The Houndoom and the bullet bounced off once they hit it. Kiruru saw this opportunity and teleported everyone back to Archie's lair, leaving Maxie and the five Houndoom in the library.

* * *

Ruby, Sapphire, Ruru, and Kiruru arrived at the resistance's base in a matter of seconds. Sapphire was still crying in Ruby's chest while he held her closer, drawing circles around her back and hoping she would calm down.

They didn't realize they teleported back to Archie's office until they heard a fist smacking a flat surface. In this case, a table.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he screeched, pushing the table away from him. "You left Emerald _alone_?!"

Ruby didn't respond; he just continued holding Sapphire and buried his nose in her hair. He didn't have time to deal with Archie's 'BS' at the moment.

Archie's Pokegear suddenly rang. He grabbed it and answered the call. "What the fuck do you want now?!"

_"Archie, it's me. I'm on my way back there. I was lucky that I was able to get out with my Flygon. We're on our way, don't worry."_

Archie sighed in relief and grabbed his vape. "Good. Make sure Maxie won't see you. Do you still have the books?"

 _"Yeah,"_ Emerald replied and ended the call. He held his bag closer as the corners of his eyes creased. The mission was going well until Sapphire let her feelings control her. He was pissed, yet he understood why she acted like that.

* * *

Archie screamed and shoved his electric cigarette in his mouth. He took a deep breath and let it all out. Smokes later came out of his mouth, as he smacked his fist on the wall. "What the bloody hell was that shitty stunt for?!" he yelled and went in front of Ruby and Sapphire.

Sapphire stopped crying, but her eyes remained on the floor. She gripped Ruby's shirt. She jeopardized the mission, and it was all her fault. She didn't know what got into her; the moment she saw her father, she knew he had to do something. But she didn't think of the consequences. She was a fool.

No, she was a brainless idiot for acting like that. They had their chance to escape quietly, and she blew it! She didn't need to wonder why Archie was pissed.

"You're lucky that Emerald got out of there, but for fuck's sake!" Archie slammed his fist on the wall again, forming a small crack this time. "Why did you have to go out there and fucking expose yourself, huh, princess?!"

Ruby clenched his fists and glared at Archie. He should've known better. "Hey, watch it!" he snapped. "Sapphire just saw her father die in front of her, and you expect her to ignore that?!"

"Do you think I'm fucking blind, boy?!" Archie shouted back. "I gave you two one job and that's to help Emerald and not expose yourself in front of Maxie! Now Maxie knows about you two! Your girlfriend endangered the entire mission! Look, I understand. I fucking do. It's hard to see your father get murdered but for crying out loud! Can you just set aside your fucking feelings when it comes to important stuff like this?!"

"Says the guy who can't even face Maxie because of his personal feelings for him!" Ruby spat as his glare intensified.

Archie glowered at him even further. His anger started rising up. "Listen, boy," His index finger pointed at Ruby. "I can't have your girlfriend joining us when we're off to find Celebi. She'll do nothing but endanger the mission, _especially_ from that stunt she pulled."

Sapphire felt like daggers impaled her heart repeatedly. She couldn't help but agree with Archie. Ruby was right; he needed to do this alone. He didn't need her; the mission would be more successful if she weren't in it. Was this the reason why Ruby often left her out of important stuff like this? She knew she could just ignore her father's murder and move on, but her master's death scarred her already. She couldn't just let someone die in front of her when she had the power to change that. But...why must it come at a terrible price?

" _You're_ an idiot!" Ruby growled at Archie, surprising Sapphire. She looked at him and saw anger in his eyes. He didn't need to defend her; Archie was just stating the truth. "You have to remember that if it weren't for Sapphire, _none_ of us would ever know that _I_ am the one responsible for this messed up reality! Sapphire knew what we really needed to do from the very beginning and you can't just let her stay here! She needs to go with us. In our world, Sapphire is the Hoenn Champion. We're losing our best chance at winning if we don't let the champion herself join us!"

"Ruby," Sapphire muttered and placed her bloody hand on his cheek.

Ruby averted his gaze at Archie and looked at Sapphire. His eyes changed from rage to sympathy and worry. "Sapphire..."

Sapphire bit her lip as she caressed his cheek. She sighed and a tear fell from her left eye. Ruby reached it and wiped it off with his thumb. "Archie is right. Don't bother."

"No, not again," Ruby held her hand tightly. "I'll make sure you won't be left out on important things like this again. You're strong...you always are."

Sapphire didn't know how to respond to that. Was she? She may be the current Hoenn Champion but was she really that strong? Or her challengers were just weak trainers? She nibbled her bottom lip. Even if Ruby said such nice things to her, she couldn't ignore the fact that her stupidity endangered this mission.

Archie didn't reply. He just went outside the room and shut the door. Despite telling the truth to Sapphire, he couldn't help but feel amazed and guilty. He was amazed that Ruby was able to defend his girlfriend, yet he felt guilty for scolding Sapphire. She may be the Hoenn Champion in their supposed-to-be reality but she's just a kid. It's normal for someone to break down whenever their loved ones died. He sighed, grabbing his vape. Maybe he went too far, especially with his cursing.

* * *

Once Archie left, Ruby continued to hug Sapphire, not bothering the stains in their clothes. He had never experienced losing his family. Sapphire already lost her mother as a child and she only had her father left. Sure, she may have relatives, but she didn't have a strong connection with them, unlike the bond she had with her father. Sapphire loved and respected her father; seeing him being murdered in front of her was too much. He would definitely do the same thing if it happened to his mother. But deep down, he hoped that kind of situation would never occur. Like Sapphire with her father, his mother was also important to him. He had a deeper bond with his mother than his father, after all.

He took a deep breath and kissed her left temple. It felt nice to hug and touch her again, but he didn't like that he had to do this when she's sad.

"I'm sorry," Sapphire choked and sniffled. She gently pushed herself away from Ruby. "I'm sorry that I messed up. I know if we find Celebi and go back in time, my father will live but...I remembered my mother's words a-and..."

Ruby bit his lip and grabbed her hand, patting it. "You shouldn't apologize, Sapph. This is my fault. If I didn't go back in time, none of this would have happened."

"I couldn't stop Maxie from killing my dad yet at the same time, I knew this was our chance to escape when he was distracted, but I blew it!" She balled her fist and punched the floor, cracking it. "Wasn't there a way to save him and escape quietly?!"

Ruby just watched her helplessly. His shoulders droop and his mood dropped seeing Sapphire's moment of despair. He understood what she was going through but at the same time, he wished he could do something to make her feel better. "Sapphire, if I were in your shoes, I would do the same thing. I—"

"I guess this is what you felt like, huh?" Sapphire interrupted and looked at her left palm. The fresh blood was finally dry and gazing at it did nothing but break her heart. "I never thought of the consequences when I ran out there. All I knew was that I had to help my dad. This is what you felt, right?"

Ruby lowered his head and closed his eyes. "It's what I felt, and...it wasn't a good feeling."

"It really isn't," she replied and clenched her left fist. "I wish I could've stopped myself. I wish I could've set aside my feelings. I wish I—"

"Hey," Ruby wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself, please. Listen, I know living under the consequence of that decision hurts and every day. I regret it too, trust me. It's true we can't do anything to change it, but we..." he stopped, realizing what he was trying to say. He found it quite ironic that he was telling her what she wanted him to understand.

"...can do something about it." both of them finished and Sapphire just sighed. A small smile crept on her lips as she grasped his arm.

She was supposed to say that to him instead of the other way around, but it was nice to know that even if he did apologize, he regretted making those bad decisions. She took a deep breath. Well, it looked like it was her turn now, didn't it?

"Ruby," she said, getting his attention. She spun around and blushed, realizing how close his face was. She gulped. "I should've told this to ya a long time ago, but..." She bit her lip. It was now or never. It wasn't that she's impatient but she needed to remind him and let him know about this.

"Hmm?" Ruby rose an eyebrow and held her left cheek, stroking it. He just noticed how grubby their hands were from the blood.

"I know ya always let fear control you and cloud your judgment but please, if there's anythin' I can do," She took a deep breath and gripped his shirt. "Don't hesitate to tell me. If you're afraid of somethin', don't hide it; don't keep it to yourself. We're in this together so please, tell me whatever is concernin' ya. I'll do what I can to help ya. You're not alone, Ruby; ya never were. I...I know it takes time to open up with this and that's why I never told this to ya, but...I just wanna let ya know that I'm always here for ya. You don't have to push me away just to protect me. Let me fight alongside ya like we did against Team Magma in the abandoned ship years ago. Please, don't forget that you're not alone. I'm...I'm here for ya. I always will be."

Yesterday felt like his chest was being thrust with a knife constantly but now...he felt whole; he was complete. It felt like Sapphire's words were filling his empty heart. It was an odd feeling, but it was making him feel better. He tried to be vulnerable around Sapphire. He tried to tell her his inner demons but fear was stopping him. If he told her, he might come off as too toxic and Sapphire might leave him for that. That's why he kept things to himself because he didn't want to lose people, especially Sapphire. But what she said made him realize that he was never alone.

Sure, relying on one's partner all the time was too much; it may affect the relationship negatively, but that limit must be controlled. And it starts with letting the wall of ice melt and opening the door for that loved one to enter.

Ruby sighed and rested his forehead on hers. His hand stopped caressing her cheek. "Thank you," he muttered, pressing his lips onto her forehead. "We'll figure this out together. I...I'll make sure to not leave you out again. I'll make sure I won't push you away again and...I'll make sure to always remind myself that you're ready to understand me. I promise you that, Sapphire."

"Ya better," she quipped, placing her arms on his back. "'Cause I'm always here for ya to tell me stuff. I...I never asked ya about it since I thought you weren't ready. But I guess remindin' you about it will do."

Ruby smiled then chuckled. "Well, a reminder would be great. Not that I forget stuff easily," he paused, realizing what he said. "Okay, you know what I mean: I need to be reminded that I have a wonderful girlfriend who deserves the world."

Sapphire giggled at that. She had to admit that his last words were quite charming that she couldn't help but laugh. "Silly."

Ruby smiled. It's been a while since he heard her beautiful laugh. "I love you too," he responded before catching her lips for a kiss with one hand cupping her cheek.

The kiss didn't last long, however, much to Ruby's dismay. When Sapphire gently pulled away and turned around, he knew that there was something they needed to do first.

Kiruru was able to teleport Professor Birch's dead body with them. The body was covered with blood, which was now dry, and the clothes the body was wearing were torn apart from the Houndoom's demise. He sighed and stood up, patting his bottom, and looked at the Gardevoir and the Gallade who were behind them all this time. They were quiet but he could tell they were also frightened. It made sense since they witnessed something unpleasant. He sighed, kneeling his left leg and placing a hand on Sapphire's shoulder.

"Let's bury his body," he muttered while Sapphire sniffled. She stood up and nodded.

* * *

**South of Littleroot Town**

**5:00 PM**

Sapphire couldn't help but let the tears in her eyes fall like rain descending from the sky. It was difficult for her to cover her father's dead body with a cloth and carry him all the way in this deserted forest, but she had to. She knew dead people and Pokemon should be buried at Mt. Pyre but that place was close to Maxie's territory. This was the safest place she could bury her father. She knew this would all be changed when they stopped Ruby from altering the past, but alternate reality or not, her father deserved a proper funeral.

She sniffled. She had never cried so much since her mother's death. It hurt. It hurt so much that she just wanted to give up and lock herself in her room for days until she was emotionally better. She snapped out of her trance when she felt Ruby's hand on her shoulder. It was warm, soft, and comforting; it was just what she needed. She choked, the tears continued plummeting.

"He didn't deserve this," she muttered between sobs.

Ruby bit his lip. His eyes were filled with sorrow with his lips forming into a frown. His arm moved around her neck and pulled her closer. Sapphire gave in and cried in his chest once again. "I promise," he reassured, breaking the silence. "We'll change the past. Everything will go back the way it used to be. But, for now, just hold on. Hold on for a few moments. We'll get Celebi soon. I promise."

Sapphire sobbed harder. He was right; this was only temporary. Things would eventually go back the way it was.

From a distance, Archie was leaning on a tree with his hands folded across his chest, as he watched Ruby comfort Sapphire. His trusty, old vape was placed in his mouth as he inhaled it. A few seconds passed, he released his breath and smoke came out from his mouth and his nose.

He felt guilty, for it was partially his fault. Maybe if he went with them instead of 'supervising' them, things would've changed. He could've talked to Maxie and saved the professor from his friend's wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, to be fair, Ruby and Sapphire fought Courtney and Matt together in the abandoned ship.
> 
> Did Sapphire screw up? Yes, yes she did. :3
> 
> Trust me, the last part is so darn tough to write even if I did reread ORAS and RS a bunch of times. EEEEEE
> 
> And time to meme this line:  
> >"But...why must it come at a terrible price?"  
> >What did it cost? Everything.
> 
> For more stupid memes like this, [ follow me](https://twitter.com/TheCEOofRuSa) on twitter. Advertisiiiiiiinggggggggg
> 
> [ Here's my commission to Coco based on this chapter where Ruby and Sapphire hugged.](https://twitter.com/CW1010_/status/1154158241611440128) :>
> 
> One more thing: in case you probably, most likely didn't know, I made a fic based on this fic. Meaning if anyone's interested in seeing the glimpses of what happened in the other regions when Ruby screwed up the timeline, you can read it now. It's already posted and it's called [ "A Ripple in Time: The Alternate Realities"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815145/chapters/54523312). It features almost every region though I'm not sure if I'll put Galar there since it's still new when I made this announcement. So, yeah. If you're curious, do check it out because remember: the time travel rules are based on the Flashpoint Paradox so it's really freaking messy.
> 
> One more, one more:
> 
> The world is in a state of panic recently because of covid-19 and you're all probably staying at home or under lockdown/quarantine because of it. That's why I decided to update this to maybe help you distract yourself from the world. 2020 is definitely a terrible year but please, stay safe and wash your hands. This will all end soon. Everything will go back the way it was.


	8. Prove Your Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like updating this again before it enters another hiatus. Yes, another hiatus. I'm sorry, it's just that other projects are distracting me right now including another collab fic with Poke (spepoke from instagram. Please follow this amazing guy! <3) and it doesn't help that I color manga panels almost every day and it takes at least 4 hours to color one manga panel. :' )
> 
> Anyway, 8th chapter, oh boy.

* * *

**The Next Day.**

A man in his thirties released an exasperated breath. He scratched the back of his head. "You're asking about her whereabouts _again_?"

The teenager lifted an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. "You got a problem with that?"

The man groaned. "This is the third time in a week. Aren't you getting tired of it, kid?"

"No, I'm not. I won't rest until I find her," the teenager defended, making the man breathe in.

"Listen, kid, you gotta give up," he advised. "In our situation, missing people are difficult to find because—"

"I don't fucking care," the boy angrily commented. "Didn't you hear what I just said earlier? Well, let me repeat it again: I will not fucking rest until I find her."

The man ignored the rude remark. He grumbled. "And I'm telling you to g—"

The boy's Pokegear suddenly rang. He picked it up and ignored the man, placing it close to his left ear. "What do you want?"

_"Yo, it's me,"_

"Oh, you," the lad tried to act surprised. "Do you have any news?"

_"News about what?"_ the caller asked.

"Never mind," he shrugged it off. "State your business."

_"We need your help. Go to the Resistance base in Littleroot Town as soon as possible."_

The request suddenly ticked him off. He clenched his left fist, trying to calm down, but his response gave it off. "I asked for your help when she disappeared but your leader shrugged it off as if he didn't owe any goddamn thing from her father. Why the hell would I help him now?"

He could hear the caller release a sigh. _"What if I told you that she's here?"_

It caught him off guard but he shook his head to gain his senses back. He scoffed. "Stop pulling my leg. That shit won't work on me."

_"I'm being serious. She's here—alive and well."_

"Well then where is she? I need to hear her voice now!"

There was a pause, and the boy knew it was a trick to get him there. He took a deep breath. "I'm ending the call. You're wasting my time."

_"She's here, I'm telling ya! She's just...sleeping."_

It was his turn to have a moment of silence. He looked at his watch. It made sense. She used to be asleep at this hour. He sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll be there soon. I'm in Petalburg anyway so it wouldn't take that long. If this turned out to be a joke, I'm gonna beat the shit out of your leader." He ended the call before the caller could respond and shove his Pokegear back in his pocket. He glared at the man in front of him while the aforementioned man flinched, before dashing off. He accidentally bumped onto a woman in her thirties, but he apologized.

The woman just shrugged it off and told him that it was alright. She watched him ran away from her. A creepy smile started forming on her lips as she grabbed her Pokegear. "I have a lead. I'll follow him."

_"Gotcha. Don't get caught, though."_

The woman sniggered. "I won't. You seem to underestimate my skills."

_"Not really. Just telling you to be careful."_

"I'll be sneaky like a Seviper in the wild. I got this," she replied, before ending the call. She watched the boy's figure disappear in her sight. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

**Littleroot Town**

**The Resistance Base**

**1:00 PM**

"Any news from our fellow researcher?" Archie asked. He bent his knees a bit, as the corners of his eyes crinkled. He stared at the computer screen and placed a hand on Emerald's shoulder.

"He's on his way here," Emerald replied and exited his email application. "Although I have to mention someone special just so he could arrive here today."

Archie stood up straight and grunted. He ran a hand through his hair. Things would get complicated once that boy arrived, but he didn't have any choice; Professor Birch died and the 'bravest' researcher he could contact was the professor's assistant. He just hoped the boy would still be willing to help them despite knowing the truth if he ever found out. "When will he arrive?"

Emerald shrugged and hopped off from the chair. "I don't know. He's in Petalburg City, so I assume it wouldn't take him that long."

"Alright," Archie bobbed his head. The sooner they started their search for Celebi, the better.

"By the way," Emerald looked up, staring at Archie. "Why do we need to find Celebi?"

The buff man was quiet as the blond boy expected. He scratched his head.

"Archie, don't tell me you're going back in time to change things," the blond concluded and gave Archie a look. The older man was caught off guard and thatt was enough to confirm his intentions. "Look, changing something in the past can be risky. Compare it to a droplet of water. When one drops in a larger body of water, it creates ripples. Or think of it as dominos falling. ...Those are the best examples I can give."

Archie was impressed at how clever this boy was. Then again, Celebi was known for its time-traveling powers; one would instantly know when the other seeks for that Pokemon. He took a deep breath and crouched down, patting the small boy's head. "You're smart, boy, but no. It's not me who will go back in time."

Emerald arched an eyebrow. "Then who?"

Archie chuckled, ruffling his hair, then stood up. "You'll find out soon. You're smart enough, after all, but don't tell anyone." He grabbed his vape and placed the tip of the mouthpiece in his mouth. "If this spreads then I don't know how would I deal with it."

Emerald sighed. "Alright," he replied while closing the door behind him. "You have my word."

Archie puffed smoke out of his mouth and his nose. Emerald just rolled his eyes and covered his nose, making sure he wouldn't inhale it. This time, it smelled like Oran Berries. He still couldn't understand why Archie chose to smoke instead of doing healthy pastimes like reading a book or maybe start exercising to get rid of that belly of his. But no, he had to choose smoking over exercising.

Archie's mouth hung open and dropped his electric cigarette in his pocket. He folded his arms across his chest. "I was gonna go to your room."

Ruby and Sapphire stood in front of Archie and Emerald. They were holding hands, which looked cute, as expected from a young couple, but what surprised Archie the most was the determined look on their faces. Yesterday, the lovebirds were not feeling well and just decided to go to their room after burying the professor's body while he waited for Emerald to arrive. What's with these kids and their mood swings lately? Or did they look distinct because they finally decided to not mope and help look for Celebi?

"We're ready to help," Ruby replied and squeezed Sapphire's hand. He turned his gaze at her. She may look discerned but he could see how anxious she was with this.

The truth was, Sapphire still wasn't feeling any better. She lost her father and her master in just a span of two days. What's worse was that she saw them die right in front of her while she did nothing. She told him that she wanted to look strong and forget about that agonizing experience, which was why she was doing this.

But still, he couldn't help but worry. He didn't want her to break down nor lose her voice again.

"I promise to set my feelings aside this time. I know what I did wrong. I—"

"Holy shit!"

Sapphire stopped talking and all eyes turned to their left. They saw Wally standing in front of them with a big smile on his face. He was wearing his casual attire, but what's different was his messy hair (that almost looked like a Tailow's nest), a piercing on his left ear and half of his shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his sort of hairy chest. Sapphire immediately felt uncomfortable with this Wally. Wally was supposed to be a kind and sweet guy, and...not like this.

Also, did he just curse? The Wally she knew was too pure and innocent to even utter that word!

"Sapphire, hey!" Wally greeted and approached Sapphire. His arms were opened wide, preparing to hug her. He stopped once he noticed her outfit. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Umm..." Sapphire gulped and squeezed Ruby's hand. Again with people asking about her outfit!

Ruby tried to move in front of Sapphire, but Archie placed his hand on Wally, stopping the punk.

"We need your help, Wally," Archie spoke and Wally just groaned.

"About what?" the green-haired boy asked, his tone was rather demanding.

Archie just sighed at the boy's insolence. "Well, if you didn't know, Professor Birch is dead. We need your help since you're his assistant. We need to find Celebi, pronto."

He sneered. "Why would I help _you_?"

Archie just grumbled. "Emerald, take him with you. We got enough books from the library so I hope that's enough."

Wally folded his arms across his chest and pouted. "We shall see," he muttered, following Emerald. He took one glance at Sapphire before focusing on the floor instead.

It was weird; Sapphire was only missing for several weeks, and yet, she somehow changed. It felt like she was a completely new person! Moreover, what was she doing with that guy beside her? Who was he and why did he look like that Gym Leader from Johto? Were they acquainted just because their fathers were 'friends'?

Archie exhaled in relief once he left the room with Ruby and Sapphire. He grabbed his vape and started piping it again while Ruby and Sapphire moved farther from Archie. They both thought that Archie _really_ needed to stop smoking.

"Alright," Archie blew smoke out of his mouth while the couple pinched their noses. "We got an expert and hopefully he'll do his job." He stopped to look at Ruby and Sapphire. They had a perplexed expression on their faces, making him grumble and massage his temples as a result. "Don't tell me: that Wally is different from the one you knew?"

The couple nodded and Archie just sighed. "That's a shocker," he retorted. He was starting to wonder what was he like in that reality bullshit they were talking about.

"Archie," Sapphire called, her eyes were burning with willpower. "What I was tryin' to say is that we're here to help find Celebi. If I have to prove myself then so be it."

Archie bit the tip of his cigar as his lips curved into a sly smirk. He chuckled while smoke shot out of his mouth. "Never in my life that Ms. Fancy Pants would say such a thing."

Ruby furrowed his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Archie's chuckle converted into laughter. He grabbed a Poke Ball from his pocket and sent out his Walrein. The Walrein let out its cry and landed on the floor, causing the ground to shake a bit. The couple wobbled but managed to stand still. Sapphire bit her lip and gulped.

She had a feeling Archie wanted to test her skills.

"Princess, I have to be a professional with this. You endangered the mission, and if you want to prove your worth, then let's have a serious Pokemon battle. I was planning to have a battle with both of you, but since you caught my attention the most, I want to have a battle with just you!"

It was exactly as her intuition predicted. Taking a deep breath, Sapphire dug her left hand in her pocket and looked at the Pokemon inside the ball. She could see Ruru's concerned face clearly, but to whom was she concerned? Sapphire believes in her Pokemon and despite whatever training Ruru went through in this reality, she believed she could coordinate with the Gardevoir and win this battle.

Archie shoved his electric cigarette in his pocket. "Prove your worth, princess."

"Sapph," Ruby called, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I think you should use Kiruru if you're unsure."

"What?" she asked, turning around to face him. As expected, his facial expression changed from his usual relaxed face to his indifferent battle face. Sometimes, she wondered if she was looking at Norman or her boyfriend; they look exactly alike, especially now that Ruby's scars were temporarily gone.

"I know you have used Ruru in a battle, but maybe Kiruru is the better option?"

She shook her head, removing his hand on her shoulder. "Ruru is my Pokemon in this reality. I have to battle alongside her. I'll be fine."

Ruby's expression remained indifferent, but Sapphire could perfectly see it in his eyes that he was worried yet believed in her at the same time. He nodded. "Alright."

"Wish me luck!" Sapphire grinned before throwing the ball in the air. Ruru burst out from the ball as Sapphire clenched her fists. She was ready.

"You don't need luck," Ruby pressed his lips on her cheeks before moving away from her. He yelled, "I believe in you! You got this!"

Ruru sighed and averted her gaze at Ruby. Humans were definitely odd creatures, but when it comes to helping Sapphire, she wouldn't hesitate to follow her orders.

Sapphire coughed and dropped her hands on the ground, standing like a four-legged Pokemon. A smile flashed on her lips, revealing her fangs as she bent her body for a pouncing position. "Let's go, Ruru!"

"I must say, that's an intriguing pose for a princess," Archie insulted, chuckling.

Sapphire rolled her eyes. Why did he always like to pick up on her? "And what about it?"

Archie laughed. "Don't cry if you lose. Walrein, use Ice Beam!"

Walrein didn't hesitate and opened its mouth. Blasts of ice went straight through the Gardevoir.

Ruru flinched from her position. She glanced at her trainer. Her heart was beating anxiously.

"Let's dodge it!" Sapphire shouted. "Left!"

Ruru took a deep breath and dodged the ice blast. She took a glance at Sapphire and saw her moving alongside her. It made her comfortable and contented now that her trainer was synchronizing with her.

"Keep hitting Gardevoir!" Archie moved his hand forward, pointing at the Gardevoir while Walrein nodded, firing faster.

"Ruru, keep at it!" Sapphire ordered.

Ruru dodged another ice blast, as she moved with Sapphire. The blast hit the wall and froze it with a thick layer of ice.

"Do ya know any Grass or Electric-type moves?"

Ruru nodded and avoided another attack.

"Good," she replied. "Keep on dodgin' it!"

"Princess," Archie cackled. "You'll never win if you keep on dodging our attacks!"

"Now let's stop," Sapphire instructed Ruru and both of them stopped moving. Another blast of ice came towards them. "Use Protect!"

Ruru clasped her hands together and a white veil surrounded her. The attack bounced off and hit the ceiling. Ruby's eyes widened as he held his head. He patted his hair across it. He forgot that he chose not to wear his hat.

"Use Earthquake!" Archie hollered.

The Walrein smirked and jumped, smashing its body onto the ground. The ground shook, causing Ruru to lose her balance and the sudden quiver to hit her in the process. Ruru closed her eyes as she fell on the ground. She winced in pain and tried to stand up. If her trainer were the same person, she would probably freak out when she fell.

"Ruru!" Sapphire yelped, standing up with her legs. "Ya alright?"

Ruru bobbed her head and opened her eyes. She took a deep breath.

"Good."

Archie laughed maniacally. Ruby and Sapphire swore he sounded a lot like Maxie from their reality. "Is that the best you got, princess?!"

"Ruru," Sapphire whispered and Ruru took a step back, looking at her trainer sideways. "I want ya to use Teleport so Walrein can't hit ya with its attack. Then once ya get closer to it, hit it with a Magical Leaf. Can ya move that fast?"

Ruru gulped. She swore in her life to be loyal to her trainer and if it meant winning this battle was one reason to prove her loyalty, then she was born ready for this. She nodded, making Sapphire smile.

"Go!" Sapphire yelled.

Ruru glared at Walrein and moved forward. Walrein continued firing Ice Beam, but Ruru managed to dodge all the strikes using her teleportation. Walrein, now confused, kept on sending attacks at Ruru but missed each.

"Walrein, let's divert their attention and—"

The Gardevoir stopped teleporting; she showed up right in front of Walrein, surprising the Pokemon and its trainer. Sapphire smirked at this and yelled, "Magical Leaf!"

Leaves started levitating around the Gardevoir and it later moved towards the Walrein. Walrein's eyes widened as each floating leaf sliced across him.

It was super effective!

Walrein almost tumbled but managed to move his body forward to counter the force. It shook its head once it regained balance. This gave Archie an arrogant smile on his face. His laugh boomed across the room.

"Not bad for a princess," he joked.

"I was about to say the same thing to ya!" Sapphire retorted. "Ruru, finish it with Thunderbolt!"

Archie stopped laughing. "Oh shit," His mouth fell as a bolt of lightning struck his Walrein.

The Walrein crashed over on its side.

Archie sighed and patted his Walrein. It let out a cry while its trainer gave it a sincere smile. "Do you wanna rest?" the Walrein shook its head. "Alright," He stood up and threw another Poke Ball in the air. A Sharpedo came out of it and stood beside its trainer. "Not too shabby, princess. Not too shabby."

Sapphire's smile converted into a grin. "How about it? Was that enough?"

Archie's smirk returned as he dug his hands in his pockets. "I'll judge if you and your boyfriend can defeat me in a double battle."

Ruby's eyes widened. "What?"

"Approach your girl, kid. I wanna see how well you two work together in a double battle." Archie repeated.

Ruby grabbed Kiruru's Poke Ball and looked at it. He could see the Gallade's determined eyes staring back at him. He guessed 'battle' was the trigger word that made Kiruru this pumped. He chuckled. "You really want to battle, huh?"

Kiruru nodded as enthusiasm flickered in his eyes.

Ruby bit his lip. He didn't need to wonder any further if he was exactly who he thought he was in this reality. There was no point in hiding it either; he knew he would encounter and battle someone sooner or later. Clenching his right fist, he sent Kiruru out of his ball and stood beside Sapphire. He smiled at her and held her hand. "Ready?"

Sapphire squeezed his hand and looked at the Gardevoir and Gallade duo in front of them. Battling alongside Ruby was definitely one of her favourite things to do. "Yeah!"

Archie could feel himself smiling. Somehow, he was thrilled about this next battle. He didn't know why and he hadn't felt like this in a long time, but he liked this sensation. "How touching," he said in a semi-mocking manner. "I'm up against not only a battle couple but a power couple, too. Unfortunately, your power of love is not enough to defeat me."

Ruby laughed at his words. "Sorry, Archie, but the power of love _is_ strong with us! We can easily take you down," He paused, a smirk slowly appeared on his lips. "I know that because my girlfriend already defeated you not too long ago."

Archie scoffed then chuckled. "Touché, kiddo, but enough talking."

His ridicule expression suddenly changed into a serious one. He stitched his eyebrows together and pointed at his opponent. "Alright, let's start with an Earthquake and Surf!"

Ruby's and Sapphire's eyes widened. "What?" they asked, confused at Archie's choice of moves.

The Sharpedo and the Walrein both let out a cry at their master's commands. The Water-Ice type jumped from the ground and used its body to make it quiver once it landed while the Water-Dark type's eyes glowed, as water suddenly appeared behind him. It rode the waves while the Walrein continued shaking the ground with his ginormous body.

Ruby and Sapphire now understood what Archie was trying to do: he was combining both moves to make a tsunami.

Sapphire gritted her teeth. She looked at her left and then at her right. They had nowhere else to go since both moves would surely hit their Pokemon. She had to think fast. "Ruby," she called, making Ruby look at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'll focus on the defense and you go ahead with the offense."

Ruby bobbed his head. "Ready when you are."

Sapphire reciprocated. "Ruru, use protect!"

Ruru's body glowed as she levitated from the ground. A circular, white barrier appeared around her and Kiruru, and managed to protect them from the tsunami. Once the disaster cleared, her feet went back to the ground. She sighed, relieved that she was able to pull their shield on time.

Ruby gave Sapphire a look and it was enough to make her grin. She knew what he was planning and she, too, wanted to surprise Archie with it.

"Now, it's our turn!" Ruby declared, raising his right arm in the air, as if the spotlight were his. "Leaf Blade!"

"Let's back 'em up with a Magical Leaf!" Sapphire commanded her Gardevoir.

Kiruru's right arm glowed into a bright green. He ran towards his opponent, as his arm slowly formed into a blade. Ruru, on the other hand, started levitating again. Her eyes glowed as floating leaves started surrounding Kiruru like a leaf tornado. Except for this one, it wasn't hurting her teammate. It looked like the Gallade was running in a tornado of sparkling leaves.

"Creative," Archie commented. "But your pretty attack isn't gonna work on me. We're in a battle, not in a contest hall!"

Ruby gulped. He was right. This stunning combination wouldn't work at his foe, but he believed this would also leave terrible damage on them.

"Walrein, freeze those leaves with an Ice Beam! Sharpedo, use Taunt!"

Ruby's eyes went round. "Kiruru, don't fall—"

He was too late. Sharpedo was able to move quickly and Kiruru was taunted, making Ruby grit his teeth.

"Dammit," he cursed.

"Focus, Ruby," Sapphire reminded, holding his hand and squeezing it.

Ruby took a deep breath. She was right. He should just stay focused. They haven't lost yet. "I got an idea."

Sapphire eyed him. "I'm listenin'."

Ruby smiled. "What if we do that?"

"Yer crazy," she replied, giggling. "Let's do it."

Ruby's face became smug. "Let's do it, my lady," He turned to Kiruru and breathed. "Kiruru, trust me on this one!"

The Gallade turned to look at him. He was confused. He always trusted him, but why would he say that?

"Head straight to Sharpedo and use Leaf Blade!"

Kiruru bobbed his head at his trainer. He ran to the shark-like creature, as his right arm slowly glowed into a bright green colour again and forged into a shape of a blade.

"You fool!" Archie exclaimed. "You think I'm gonna fell for that?!" He laughed. "Walrein, freeze the floor with an Ice Beam!"

It was now Sapphire's turn to smirk. "Ruru, use Psychic on Kiruru to make him float!"

Archie blinked. "The fuck?"

Ruru's eyes glimmered and focused all of her energy on her partner. Slowly but surely, as the Walrein's beam of ice hit the floor, she managed to make the Gallade hover from the ground.

Archie was impressed that they managed to pull this complicated strategy, but it didn't mean he would lose to it. Taking a deep breath, he folded his arms across his chest. "You're not getting away again! Both of you, Ice Beam on Gardevoir!"

Ruby was alerted. He tried to think of something to stop his opponent and he just got an idea. "Use your free arm! Psycho Cut on those attacks! Make it big enough to hit them both!"

The Gallade glared at his opponents and using his other arm, he slashed the air as hard as he could. A sharp purplish-pink like attack sliced both attacks, directing them both towards the wall, creating ice shards on it.

On the other side of the room, Wally and Emerald could feel their chair tremor. Wally furrowed his eyebrows.

"The hell is going on?"

Emerald shrugged. "I dunno. Probably an earthquake."

"No shit," Wally muttered, going back to work.

* * *

"Ruru!" Sapphire called. "I'm countin' on ya! Continue using Psychic to make sure Kiruru will hit Sharpedo!"

The Gardevoir nodded and let Kiruru moved faster. She let go of him once he was close to the Sharpedo and Kiruru managed to slice the Water-Dark type's face.

"Now, finish it off with a Thunderbolt!"

"Hit Sharpedo with another Leaf Blade"

"You've gotta be shitting me."

Thunder crackled from the sky and hit the Walrein once again while Kiruru used his other arm to hit the Sharpedo's back. Both attacks were strong enough to knock out both Pokemon.

Archie chuckled. He lost. It was pathetic but there was nothing he could do. He breathed as he scanned the area. Shards of ice and puddles of water were spread around the floor. He shivered. He had never felt coldness for a long time, but he was glad he did. A new perspective was just what he needed.

He grabbed his electric cigarette and pumped it into his mouth. He took another deep breath as he closed his eyes. He returned his Pokemon back in their Poke Balls. He felt slightly better now that the vape's smoke warmed his body. He released his breath with smoke coming out of his mouth. He then opened his eyes and looked at Ruby and Sapphire.

A small smile spread across his lips. He underestimated the two children, and he didn't know whether to be proud or surprised at how strong they were. He had to admit that Sapphire was a formidable foe, but her teamwork with Ruby was something else; it felt like they were meant to be a tag team or a battle couple, to be more specific.

Ruby was someone he expected to be strong. He was the son of a famous gym leader in Johto, so he didn't need to dig any deeper. Sapphire, on the other hand, blew him away. He thought that the princess being the Hoenn Champion in their supposed-to-be reality was just a bluff; something to make him believe that they had the upper hand to defeat Maxie.

But it turned out it was true. Sapphire was good at Pokemon battles like Ruby, and he couldn't believe that the Sapphire he heard of from the press wasn't the real Sapphire in the fixed timeline. He sighed and dropped his electric cigar back in his pocket. "I'll be checking on Wally and Emerald," he said, turning his back on them. "Go and do whatever you want but please, if you two are gonna do that lovey-dovey shit, keep it in your room."

Ruby and Sapphire blushed at that. Why is Archie assuming that they would do that? Well, it seemed like a good idea now that Ruby thought about it, but still...they weren't like those annoying couples people see around the park every day. If Sapphire felt uncomfortable, then he wouldn't force her; simple as that.

Ruby sighed and looked at Sapphire. She was talking to Ruru before letting the Gardevoir rest in her Poke Ball. His lips curved into a smile as he observed her. Despite her sweaty appearance, Sapphire was still beautiful and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"W-What?" Sapphire stuttered and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. This was just one of the many occasions where she caught Ruby staring at her with that...endearing look of his. Words couldn't explain it specifically; all she knew was that it makes her feel warm and flustered when she caught him giving her that look.

Ruby's smile widened and he chuckled. "I just realized I haven't told you how proud I am to be the Hoenn Champion's boyfriend."

"O-Of course," She rolled her eyes and coughed. She bet she made his ego bigger through that too, but she wasn't complaining.

He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He took a deep breath. "Speaking of being the champion, is it bad that I cheered for you more than my master? I know I'm supposed to be torn that my girlfriend and my master were fighting for the champion title, but I ended up cheering for you instead." He scratched his cheek. "I feel like I disappointed my master with that."

Sapphire giggled and removed his arm around her. "Well, to be fair, I feel like my own master was secretly cheering for Wallace. So we're kinda in the same boat, I guess?"

Ruby laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Almost, love." He winked, causing Sapphire to blush. She cursed the frozen room for not cooling her cheeks. "But if you want for us to be in the same boat, then I would gladly join you," he added then smirked.

Sapphire couldn't help but laugh. She swore Ruby was just trying hard to form a 'charismatic' response. "Ya silly goofball!" she said and playfully punched his chest.

"Oof," Ruby's face fell and held his chest in a mock-pain manner. He later joined and laughed with her. It was nice to hear her laugh again. He was glad his cheesy reply was enough to make her laugh. He did miss it despite only being two days since he screwed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Wally with green chest hair. You're welcome. :)
> 
> [Kudos to Adex for cursing me with that realization djhdskgjhdgkdf]
> 
> Also, I'm sorry alternate Wally seems like a jerk ;;;
> 
> If Kusaka won't give me content about Ruby and Sapphire fighting together in detail then fine, I'll do it myself.
> 
> Also, I tried my best in the battle scene ;-;
> 
> Deleted scene: my beta reader advised to let Archie use "the fuck" instead of "nani the fuck". ;-;
> 
> This hiatus will probably be another 2 months. Hopefully, this pandemic stops but for now, stay safe, wash your hands, practice proper hygiene, don't panic buy, and practice social distancing!


	9. Inner Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big, big, big, BIG shoutout to everyone who commented on this fic! It means a lot and I promise this'll be last "hiatus". :'D

* * *

Maxie smashed the keyboard with his fist, gritting his teeth. Frustration slowly built up, as a vein popped out of his forehead. He didn't understand who were those two teenagers and why they were in the library the other day. He told Blaise to lock up the place while he was talking to Birch, yet those pesky rebels managed to sneak in. No one had ever slipped into the library every time he closes it. Not even his best friend, Archie dared to break in.

He shook his head and slammed his fist on the desk. "What the bloody hell..." he grumbled through his clenched teeth. Whoever those teenagers were, they were going to pay. He _will_ find them.

"Boss, chill," Blaise commented, but it did nothing to make Maxie more furious. His boss' behavior, however, didn't seem to make his relaxed expression change. "They're just kids."

"That girl called Birch her father, Blaise. _Her. Bloody. Father_!" He groaned and smacked the desk again. Blaise just sighed. "If the word spreads that Birch is dead, those pesky Gym Leaders will attack me again!"

"Why are you so worried, boss?" Blaise asked. "You already got rid of Wallace, Winona, Roxanne, and Brawly. Hell, no one knows where Wattson is or that Steven guy. And even if they did tell someone about it, people may not believe them."

"Blaise, I'm sure you're aware that I'm sick and tired of people going against me. Three of the damned Elite Four Member attacked me. There were also those twin trainers, Winona, Wallace, and even a Gym Leader from Johto who tried to attack me! They have no idea that I'm doing this for the good of Hoenn." Maxie quipped coldly. People would see and know the difference between him and his abusive father. It was why he was working hard for the past weeks.

Blaise was quiet; he didn't know what to say. He surely believed in Maxie; he knew his boss could make a difference. People may say Maxie's father was a great leader, but he digressed. Behind the great and powerful ruler was an asshole. He never cared for 'unskilled' and 'talentless' trainers like him, so he was never chosen to be the Petalburg City Gym Leader.

And being a gym leader has always been his dream. The old man ruined it and told him to just be a random punk on the street, for he didn't have the 'skills' to be a Gym Leader despite his hard work. Why must leaders like that old, dead man be such an ass?

"We have to make sure that none of the people knew that I was behind my father's death, especially the remaining Gym Leaders and that missing Elite Four member."

Blaise rose an eyebrow. "How would we do that?"

Maxie scrolled through Birch's research files, but his mind kept on wandering at yesterday's events. The girl called Birch her father, and that boy bore a great resemblance with that Gym Leader from Johto, who was with Birch. To top it all off, they performed their angsty teen phase right in front of him. How annoying.

"I see you're throwing a tantrum again," a woman said behind Blaise and giggled. Blaise gave her a look while she winked at him. He sighed.

He was still wondering if Courtney joined because she agreed with Maxie's beliefs or this was just a game for her. She did mention she was tired of the rules the former leader declared, but her behaviour sometimes made him...hesitate. Despite that, she was a reliable co-worker.

He folded his arms across his chest as he arched an eyebrow. "You'll piss him off even further with that tone," he muttered, making her chuckle.

"I got good news anyway so he won't be pissed off," She patted his chest and Blaise felt like she was trying to flirt with him, but he knew it wouldn't work on him; he was immune to it.

"Maxie," Courtney stopped pestering Blaise, moving closer to her boss. "I have a suggestion."

Maxie took a deep breath, turning around to face her. "What is it?"

"The question is: are _you_ willing to do this suggestion?" Courtney asked, raising an eyebrow. Maxie bit his lip, slowly nodding. He closed his eyes.

"Like I said earlier: I'll do whatever it takes."

* * *

**Littleroot Town**

**5:45 PM**

"Remember when you told me about that quote?"

Sapphire stopped moving her left arm and dropped it; the pebble she was holding also fell from her hand. She tilted her head to her left, as a confused look lit up on her face. Her left fang poked out from her top lip. Ruby thought she looked absolutely cute and _very_ irresistible. He could kiss her right now.

"What quote?" she asked.

Ruby blinked, regaining his senses. He smiled and patted a spot next to him.

Sapphire just sighed and conceded. She sat beside him while Ruby wrapped his left arm around her shoulder. He pecked her cheek, causing a small pink hue to appear from it.

Littleroot may be deserted, but the very spot the two were in still somewhat felt comfortable. Maybe it was their favourite area—the place where they often spend their time other than their secret base. Or maybe because the past two days were emotionally stressful and this was the most relaxing place they could go to. There may be a few trees left behind them, a rock they were leaning on, and a few patches of grass growing in the dry soil, but it still felt similar from the one they had back in the original timeline.

"Accept the things you cannot change," Ruby started, giving her an idea as Sapphire's eyes widened. She now knew what he was trying to tell. "Have the courage to change the things you can, and..." he paused and looked at her into her ocean-blue eyes. Her face was very close to his, but it didn't bother him. In fact, he liked it this way.

"Have the wisdom to know the difference," Sapphire finished with a smile. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, recalling the memories she'd shared with her mother.

Sapphire knew her mother for the first six years of her life. Her mother died after the Salamence attacked her and Ruby. She didn't know how her mother passed away; her father only mentioned that her mother got lost in a shipwreck. However, Sapphire thought that wasn't the cause, and her father was only saying that to protect her. Her gut was telling her that a Pokemon or _someone_ killed her mother based on the scars on the dead body.

She tried to ask her father about it one time, but he told her that she shouldn't worry and instead focus on her dreams.

Professor Birch became very busy with his research once his wife died. Sapphire didn't understand it at first as a kid, but she now does. Her father buried himself with his work just to distract himself from his grief.

Until today, she didn't know what was the real cause of her mother's death, for she chose to move forward, and accept it despite how much it hurts and how badly she wanted to know the truth.

She sighed. "My mother told me that when I was five," she started with a sad tone. Ruby placed a hand on top of hers. It was his way of asking if she was alright to continue. Sapphire responded with a weak smile that later turned into a cheerful grin, but Ruby knew she was only smiling to hide this sensation called hurt.

"I'm fine, really," she uttered, trying to convince him. She knew it was futile, but she could try.

Ruby responded by gently pressing their linked hands. "You don't need to continue if you don't want to. I'm..." His lips formed a thin line. "I'm sorry for reminding you of the pain you've dealt with."

Sapphire slowly lowered her head and stared at the sun-baked ground. She knew her mother wanted her to stay strong physically and emotionally, but if there's someone she was comfortable to be vulnerable with, then that would be Ruby. She let out another breath. "Don't be; it's alright, but...but thanks. I...just realized that I don't talk about my mom that much to ya."

"I...never bothered to ask in the first place because..." Ruby ran a hand through his hair. If Sapphire was waiting for him to open up and be more vulnerable around her, then he was also doing exactly the same thing when it came to talking about her late mother. "I'm waiting for you to open up about it."

"Thank ya, Ruby," She smiled; a sincere one this time and Ruby felt his stomach flip just by seeing that. Her sincere smile was certainly more beautiful than her fake one. "But don't forget what I told ya too," She giggled, trying to lift the mood, and gently elbowed his chest; he gave mock-pain expression from her. She then took a deep breath. "I'm always here if ya need anythin'. Don't think twice about it."

Ruby's eyes softened, as a sincere smile formed on his lips. "I will never forget it," he replied in the most genuine tone he could muster. "I swear, I won't."

Sapphire just closed her eyes and let the warm breeze run past her skin. The wind tousled with her hair and Ruby couldn't help but stare at her in awe. His feelings for her just couldn't help but to grow and go deeper into the rabbit's hole. The wind stopped and she opened her eyes, staring at the sea ahead.

"My mom told me that sayin' when I was five. That's when my favourite dress wouldn't fit me anymore. I used to wear it all the time."

Ruby chuckled softly. He could imagine how enchanting she looked in whatever pretty dress she once wore. Did that mean her pretty pink dress was a new one?

"I remember cryin' back then. No matter how much I begged my mom to let me wear it, she said I shouldn't because I'm a big girl now." Sapphire chuckled at the silly memory. She was such a princess back then.

She remembered dreaming of living in a castle-like the ones in the Kalos Region, marrying a prince and all that princess stuff a naive four-year-old could think of. Though she now preferred to live in a humble house than a castle, she supposed some of her dreams came true. Ruby could be her prince if he wanted to. But knowing her boyfriend, he would definitely agree.

"So I didn't wear it anymore, but she got me that new pink dress. It's the one you saw me wear when we were kids. Once my mom gave that dress to me, she said those words." She paused to take a deep breath. She remembered that day.

_"This dress is pink, mom!" a four-year-old Sapphire exclaimed, as she scrutinized the outfit. It had complicated designs she couldn't recognize, but what was with the color change?_

_A woman in her thirties with long brown hair giggled and crouched down to pat her head. "Yes. Think of it as a symbol of change."_

_"Change?" the little girl asked with an arched eyebrow. "But isn't this just a color?"_

_"Sapphire," The woman held her daughter's hands. "In life, we have to remember this: accept the things you cannot change, have the courage to change the things you can, and have the wisdom to know the difference."_

_The little girl pouted. "I don't get it, mom."_

_Her mother smiled. "In time, you will understand it. Just you wait."_

"I never understood exactly what it meant, to be honest. I may have already accepted the fact that my mum's dead. That..." She bit her lip. Even if it still traumatized her to say what happened on that day, she had to do so to heal and move on. Besides, Ruby had it worse than her; that dragon Pokemon had sliced his head open! "That Salamence attacked us. That my father will always be busy with his work. That I can never undo the emotional and physical scars ya gained from that Salamence. I already accepted 'em. I know I can't change it even if I did have the choice to find Celebi, but I just feel like there's nothin' I can do but to accept those horrible things in the past, ya know?"

Sapphire placed a hand on his chest, encircling it. Ruby was surprised at the sudden warm contact on it but he felt more relaxed through her touch. She always had her ways to make him feel at ease. "You make me happy, Ruby," she spoke out of her accent then inhaled deeply. "That's why I learned to accept the past no matter how bad it was. I chose to learn from it instead. But when it comes to the last words of that sayin'..."

"It's...still difficult to grasp?" Ruby finished, his question sounding more like a statement.

Sapphire bobbed her head. "Yeah," she whispered inaudibly. "I thought I understood what it meant when I tried to save my father in this reality, but...it came with a price."

Ruby shook his head and squeezed her hand. "Sapph, don't beat yourself up, please. Like I said: I would do the same if I were in your position."

Sapphire pursed her lips, forming a thin line; she didn't know what to say. She just lowered her head and gazed at their intertwined hands. The warm breeze ran past them again. When it died, a comfortable silence surrounded them.

"Ya have it worse, though," Sapphire spoke after a moment of silence.

Ruby furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her. His mouth was agape and his mind was filled with wonder. What was she talking about?

"I mean," She coughed. Her left hand went to his head, running her fingers around it. Ruby now understood what she was referring to.

Her fingers trailed around his hair, stopping where the scars once were. Those scars on his head may be gone in this reality, but she wished things didn't have to change for the worse. Why must good things come at a terrible price? "Your scars. You're the one who got hurt when that Salamence attacked us, but I cried instead. You're so strong and so brave, yet all I did was cry instead of thanking ya... I hurt your feelings."

Ruby was speechless. After all this time, she still blamed herself, but why? They talked about this two years ago. She didn't hurt his feelings; Ruby knew Sapphire would never intentionally hurt him. He took a deep breath. This was all his fault. If he didn't go back in time and change the past, she wouldn't blame herself further. Or was their talk regarding the Salamence incident, still haunt her like it does to him? "Sapphire..."

"That's why I think that I should've been healed from that traumatic experience. Ya have it worse than me. Mine is just—"

"Don't say that," Ruby intervened, firmly grasping her hand. His free hand went to her chin and held it gently, making her look at him. He leaned his forehead on hers. "Your experience is still yours; you have the right to feel this way. You don't need to disregard your own bad experiences just because mine might be worse. Please, Sapphire, your feelings matter. They always do."

Sapphire never knew that. She always thought her feelings were the reason why she was so weak and stupid. One recent instance was when she recklessly tried to save her father. The Salamence incident was another reason why she tried to change in order to impress Ruby, and protect her friends and loved ones. She tried keeping her emotions in her, but sometimes, it just burst out like a balloon when things got too intense. She was still learning after all this time. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as tears slowly spilled from them.

No, she shouldn't cry. She was supposed to stay strong in front of him.

Ruby removed his hand on hers and went to cup her cheeks. He used his thumbs to wipe off the tears from her eyes as she sobbed.

"I-I'm sorry," she choked then let out a hiccup.

"Don't be. It's okay to cry. It's okay," he reassured as his own tears fell from his eyes. "You don't have to apologize."

"B-But I've been cryin' for two days," she tried to argue, but Ruby kissed her forehead. He dropped his hands and went to cage her with his arms. He pulled her closer, with Sapphire wrapping her arms around his neck as they cried together.

"And that's okay," he responded and buried his head in the crook of her neck. "We're in a really tough situation. It's normal to cry. It's okay to cry, love. It's okay."

And he was right.

Even the emotionally strongest person could break down in the harshest situation. Sapphire felt thankful that Ruby understood what she felt. Most men never considered feelings and some even thought that it was manly to not care about other people's feelings. Then again, Ruby wasn't an ordinary man; he's different, and that's one of the many reasons why she loves him.

She felt her breathing cease. _Love?_ Sapphire always liked Ruby; it was a huge coincidence that her childhood crush and her current crush were the same person. But love was a pretty strong word. She had never told Ruby that she loved him (not yet anyway), and she didn't know when she accepted her own feelings. She gulped and pulled him closer. Their bodies squeezed the little space between them. Why must she realize her feelings when everything was chaotic at the moment?

It felt like an eternity since they wrapped their arms around each other. Their hearts were beating in a different rhythm but the beats soon matched and synchronized with each other, becoming one, single heartbeat in the process. The warm breeze kept on blowing, warming their embrace as the temperature from their hug became comfortable.

A cough interrupted them, making the couple pull away from their hug. Their eyes wandered around the area until they met a pair of emerald green ones.

They sighed and Sapphire stood up.

"As much as I like to see you two hug and be all cute and romantic," Emerald stated a-matter-of-factly as he crossed his arms on his torso. "Archie wants you two back there. Like, now."

Sapphire bit her lip then looked at Ruby. He had the same embarrassed and confused reaction.

"Well, come on!" Emerald twirled around and started walking towards back to the old-abandoned Birch Research Laboratory.

Sapphire just sighed as Ruby stood up to hold her hand. He scratched his neck.

"Is it me or is Emerald interested in our relationship?" he asked with a mixed shock and curious tone.

Sapphire just nodded. "Looks like it. It's weird 'cause Emerald either tells us to quit flirtin' or just ignore us."

Ruby chuckled. "Yeah, but in my defense, we weren't flirting."

"We're definitely not." She giggled.

He smiled. Her laugh never got old. It was always cute and refreshing. He just wished it would last for a little while, but alas, it wasn't the right time to slow down. Taking a deep breath, he tried to focus on the current task. He gripped her hand. "Come on."

Sapphire took one last glance at the sea before squeezing back. She and Ruby followed Emerald back to her father's lab.

A step was all it took for Sapphire's head to start aching. She stopped in her tracks, as she latched onto Ruby's hand tightly. Her boyfriend perked up at this, jerking his head to his left and his eyes widened.

Sapphire's eyes were contracting and her mouth was hanging open.

His breathing suddenly became fast, as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Sa...Sapphire?" he asked, but there was no response. It did nothing but to fret him more. "Sapphire, hey—"

She screamed, and Ruby didn't know why. Her legs started wobbling like gelatin getting poked at and after yelling in agony, her eyes immediately shut down, her consciousness slowly banishing.

Ruby acted fast; he managed to catch her and pulled her closer to him so that her body landed on his instead. He breathed deeply. At least she didn't fall on the ground. His right arm went to her waist, pressing their bodies closer. He then inspected her face.

She was knocked out and based on her chest movements, she was barely breathing. He bit his lip. He placed one hand under her knees and hoisted her up. His mind wasn't thinking clearly, but he knew he had to inform Archie about this.

With one last look at Sapphire, Ruby sprinted back to the base as quickly as he could. Tears slowly formed in his eyes, but he blinked it off and kept on going.

_Sapphire, hang in there. Please, please be okay..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Ruby! It's chapter 9 and it's time to torture you. :)
> 
> I'm just gonna assume that Ruby and Sapphire are exactly 6 years old when the Salamence attacked them so it wouldn't be a headache when dealing with the math.
> 
> Just realized that the part where Courtney is trying to flirt with Blaise can be memed. As in the "how big is your d*ck", "small leave me alone" meme. Well, she's not thirsty for him but your choice if you wanna see it that way. :'D [I'm thinking how my lesbian ship for Courtney *cough* Courtney x Daisy good ship *cough* will work in this timeline sjdfkds]
> 
> Also, the part where Sapphire felt like her father isn't telling the truth about her mother's death is an Ant-Man (2015) movie reference. :D
> 
> Because guys we have no idea who's Sapphire's mother
> 
> She can either be dead or alive but I feel like she's dead. Divorce/married to another man or woman is also a good contender.
> 
> I'm crying I literally forgot what happened in the past chapters I have to check that everything makes sense all over again. Someone shoot me please, haha...
> 
> The chapter title is "Inner Peace" but you could say it didn't end peacefully. *badum tss* Get it? Okay, I'm laughing at my own joke BUT STILL-

**Author's Note:**

> Also, my commissions are open so feel free to [ DM](https://twitter.com/TheCEOofRuSa) me if you're interested!


End file.
